Corazones de Coraje
by SoloUnaLocaMas
Summary: [Traducción] SECUELA de LP&LP. La tragedia ha golpeado las tierras del reino blanco, llevando una joven princesa Emma a un nuevo y duro destino. Con su amada a su lado, Emma deberá hacer frente a la creciente amenaza de un enemigo inesperado y guiar a su gente a través de las dificultades de la guerra y la pérdida, no como su princesa, sino como su recién coronada reina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, es bueno volver por aquí. Tenía un par de semanas sin saber lo que era un fanfic y ayer cuando entré a la pagina, me encontré con que ****Chrmdpoet acababa de subir esta historia. Así que lo primero que hice fue pedirle permiso para traducirla; ya que se los prometí. ^-^ Les pido por favor que lean la siguiente nota de la autora y también la que dejaré al final del capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

******Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de la autoría de ****Chrmdpoet, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla y publicarla.**

_**N/A Hola a todos.****Este es el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de La Princesa y La Prisionera.****Estoy segura de que todos ustedes tendrán muchas preguntas, pero confíen en que las respuestas serán reveladas según avanza la historia.****No podré actualizar tan a menudo como lo hice con La Princesa y La Prisionera ya que en la actualidad tengo tres historias en ejecución, pero prometo que mis actualizaciones seguirán siendo tan rápidas como sea posible.**_

_**LEAN ESTO: El primer capítulo de esta secuela tiene lugar tres años después del último capítulo de La Princesa y La Prisionera, pero el segundo capítulo retrocederá diez meses, y desentrañará acontecimientos que condujeron a este punto.****Espero que tenga sentido.****Habrá retazos y piezas en todo que les dará indicaciones e ideas en cuanto a lo que ocurrió en el lapso de tiempo de dos años entre La Princesa y La Prisionera y Hearts of Courage.****Realmente espero que les guste a todos.**_

_**Asegúrese de leer este capítulo con mi banda sonora elegida y por la que fue nombrada esta historia.****"Heart of Courage (Extended Version)" de Two Steps From Hell.****No se arrepentirán.****Espero que todos disfruten y que la historia este a la altura de sus expectativas.****XO-Chrmdpoet **_

_**Calificación M por sangre, violencia, desnudez, sexo y lenguaje.**_

* * *

Capítulo Uno: Nuestra Tierra. Nuestras Vidas. Nuestra Dignidad.

La tristeza se derramaba a través del corazón de Emma mientras miraba las ardientes llanuras cubiertas de cuerpos hasta donde llegaba la vista. El amanecer se acercaba y el cielo se iluminaba emitiendo un resplandor casi etéreo a través de la devastación que dejó sus tierras como un gran vacío, vacía de gran parte de la vida que una vez albergó, de la tierra debajo de ella, una vez hermosamente cultivada y ahora gastada y estropeada y llena de la sangre de su pueblo y de sus enemigos. Se sentó encima de su corcel, inspeccionando la matanza, las pérdidas se tambaleaban en su mente y sólo conducían su determinación de poner fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas, para reclamar justicia para los muertos y refugio para los cansados y heridos.

Podía oír a sus guerreros, valientes y verdaderos, de pie firmes detrás de ella, sus respiraciones rápidas y sus corazones pesados, pero ninguno se había echado atrás. Pocos cientos quedaban donde antes había habido miles, y sin embargo, nadie se alejó. Lucharon con ella, muchos de sus seres queridos murieron, y aún así continuaron. Su lealtad le conmovió hasta las lágrimas, hinchando su corazón mientras aspiraba el olor de los campos quemados, de los cuerpos chamuscados, el olor metálico de la sangre aumentaba a medida que los vapores de la madrugada sombreaban el cielo de un rojo violento.

La batalla se había estado librando muchas lunas, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de su fin, y Emma se negaba a clamar la derrota. Ella llevaría a su pueblo a la victoria, y destruiría a cualquiera y a todos los que se atrevieran a atravesarse en su camino.

Los suaves chasquidos de los cascos le alertaron de la presencia de su esposa mientras Regina, dispuesta sobre un corcel medianoche y armada de pies a cabeza, se detenía suavemente a su lado. Emma no tenía necesidad de ver visiblemente a su esposa para reconocer su presencia. Se llamaban siempre la una a la otra a través de su vínculo común como Almas Gemelas destinadas y cada una podía sentir la presencia de la otra sin importar la distancia que pudiera existir entre ellas. Emma mantuvo los ojos fijos en las tierras ardientes delante de ella mientras extendía una mano abierta a su izquierda. Sintió los suaves y delicados dedos de Regina deslizarse en los espacios entre los suyos y su corazón se llenó por el contacto, su coraje regresó y creció con cada suave apretón de palma contra palma.

_Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto, mi amor,_ la dulce voz de Regina la llamó, resonando en su mente, y Emma podía oír el dolor en su voz. Era el mismo que latía dentro de su propio pecho. Demasiadas vidas perdidas. Demasiada sangre derramada. Ellas sufrían por sus propias pérdidas y sufrían por las pérdidas de su pueblo, y sin embargo, se refugiaban en la comodidad de la otra.

Sus enemigos se habían retirado en la noche para recoger sus números como lo hicieron ellas, y sin embargo, tanto Regina como Emma podían sentir la magia en el aire, una señal de todo lo que estaba por venir—la batalla final. Permanecía en el horizonte, esperando a verlos ya sea victoriosos o derrotados, pero ninguno aceptaría la segunda.

_En efecto,_ le contestó Emma en voz baja. _Mira nuestra tierra, Regina, nuestro hogar. __Se ha reducido a un desierto. __¿Cómo podremos reconstruir lo que se ha perdido? __¿Cómo vamos a guiar a nuestra gente a través de esta destrucción?_

_Vamos a encontrar una manera, Emma,_ contestó Regina suavemente aunque su voz era poderosa en la mente de Emma, siempre fuerte, siempre segura, y siempre inspiradora. _Pero tenemos que hacer esto ahora, mi amor.__Tenemos que continuar, hacia adelante, y terminar esto mientras nuestros enemigos estén débiles._

_Nuestros hombres, nuestras mujeres... están cansados,_ le susurró Emma a través de su enlace, y la sutil grieta en su voz sonó clara en la mente de Regina, compungiendo su corazón mientras ella sólo deseaba consolar a su amada esposa. _Yo no sé si ellos puedan continuar. __Temo que ellos solo puedan ver la derrota si los llevamos adelante. __Temo haberles fallado._

_No temas, querida_, dijo Regina, apretando la mano de Emma con cariño, _porque ellos son tu pueblo. __Tú eres su reina, y confían en ti. __Ellos te seguirían hasta los confines de la tierra en caso de que los guiarás allí. __Habla con ellos, Emma. __Dales la fuerza y el coraje que me has dado. __Ellos te escucharán._

_¿Qué voy a decirles?_ Preguntó Emma humildemente, volteándose a mirar los profundos y achocolatados ojos de su amada, en busca de las respuestas a las que temía nunca podría llegar.

_Habla con el corazón, mi amor,_ susurró Regina en su mente. _Sólo habla con el corazón. __Es tu corazón lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, y creo que tu corazón nos mostrará la victoria._

_Te amo, Regina,_ exclamó Emma y las palabras cantaron en su corazón y bailaron bellamente a lo largo de la unión eterna que conectaba su alma a la de la mujer sentada vigorosamente a su lado.

Regina miró fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de su amada, la única persona que la había conocido jamás por completo y la amaba a pesar de su malvado pasado. Ella podía ver tanto en esos ojos, cariño, miedo, coraje, fuerza, sabiduría, tristeza y amor. Eran infinitamente profundos y hermosamente fuertes, y mientras el respeto y el amor de Regina por Emma sólo crecían cada vez que miraba esos ojos, su corazón también le dolía ferozmente por el sufrimiento que su esposa había tenido que soportar a una edad tan joven, por la velocidad con la que había tenido que crecer y madurar, a la altura del reto de liderar una nación mucho antes de que su tiempo de reinado estuviera destinado a llegar. Emma era la persona más fuerte que ella conocía.

_Y yo a ti, Emma,_ susurró Regina. _Yo estoy contigo, mi amor, hasta el fin_

Sus manos se enredaron con fuerza por un momento más antes de que ambas se soltaran suavemente y se voltearan hacia su ejército, con la cabeza bien alta, aun cuando sus corazones pesaban fuertemente sus pechos. Lágrimas nacieron y se detuvieron en los bordes de los párpados de Emma mientras observaba el estado de su pueblo, harapiento y desgastado, sangriento y golpeado, plagado de agotamiento. La luz que había ardido en sus ojos al inicio de la guerra hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido y sólo se veía miedo, solo la desesperanza brillaba en ellos ahora.

Miró a la cima de una colina en la distancia, donde estaban sus arqueros preparados, con Snow a la cabeza de ellos, y la ardiente angustia de la pérdida recorrió su pecho mientras sufría por su madre biológica, por la gran pérdida que había sufrido. Luego dejó caer la mirada hacia el extremo izquierdo, al revestimiento del ardiente bosque, donde sabía que su madre adoptiva, Red, esperaba entre los lobos a que comenzara la fase final de la batalla. No podía verla, y sin embargo, podía sentir su presencia incluso desde la distancia, y eso la fortalecía.

Sintiendo el coraje floreciendo en su pecho, Emma miró a su ejército una vez más e inhaló un pesado respiró forjado con el hedor de la descomposición en el aire. Dejó que las palabras de su esposa llenaran su mente una vez más y la empujaran hacia adelante. _Habla con el corazón, mi amor._

Y así lo hizo.

"Mi pueblo," gritó con su voz magnificada en la quietud de la madrugada y se hizo eco a través de las colinas, favorecida por la magia de Regina ya que su esposa incrementó el volumen de la misma. Los hombres y mujeres reunidos delante de ella, cientos y cada vez más escasos, voltearon los ojos hacia ella, sus armas colgando lánguidamente a su lado y sus miradas llenas de desesperación, necesitados de orientación y aliento, necesitados de una esperanza.

"El amanecer se acerca, y con él, la fase final de la batalla. Sé que están cansados y su esperanza es delgada, pero no teman, porque tan cansados como podemos estar, confiemos en que nuestros enemigos lo están también. Confiemos en que nuestros enemigos estarán débiles. Confíen en que no estarán contra nosotros otra noche, ya que nosotros, _juntos,_ tomaremos de vuelta lo que es nuestro por derecho. Nuestra tierra. Nuestras vidas. Nuestra dignidad."

Regina estaba sentada sobre su caballo puramente admirada de lo brillante y poderosa que era su querida esposa y Alma Gemela. Observó cómo los cientos de desesperados ante ellas comenzaron a levantarse, movidos por la fuerza en la voz de Emma, por el coraje de sus ojos color esmeralda, y por las palabras de su corazón que latía por la misma gente que ahora guiaba, un corazón tan lleno y tan profundo y tan interminable que podría devorar el mundo. El orgullo se hinchó en su pecho mientras que los hombres y las mujeres que los rodeaban comenzaban a estar de pie, levantando sus cabezas en alto, sus manos cerradas en puños golpearon contra sus pechos, mientras muchos otros mostraban su valor, gritando su amor por su reina. Eso movió a Regina como nada lo había hecho, y esa sensación sólo crecía, ya que era inspirada por el amor de su vida.

"Hemos perdido a muchos en estas últimas lunas," continuó Emma, su voz era como un único faro de luz en un mundo de sólo sombras y caos y muerte. "Nuestros padres y madres, nuestras hermanas y hermanos, nuestros hijos, nuestros amantes y nuestros amigos, y sin embargo, todavía estamos de pie. Estamos aquí, y _no_ vamos a dejar que esos sacrificios sean en vano."

Gritos atravesaron el aire, gritos de apoyo y de homenaje a los caídos. Los gritos de sus hombres y mujeres golpearon como un tambor el pecho de Emma y sólo la agitaron aún más mientras las lágrimas tallaban caminos tranquilos por sus sucias mejillas.

"Nuestros números son pequeños, pero somos fuertes. Estamos unidos y no seremos silenciados. No seremos desplazados. Nosotros, _juntos_, vamos a acabar con esta guerra. Juntos, vamos a conquistar a nuestros enemigos, y juntos, vamos a reclamar este día para nuestros soldados caídos."

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, la esperanza reavivada florecía en los corazones de su pueblo y se derramaba en la atmósfera de la mañana. Emma levantó su espada en el aire, su punto más reluciente brillaba en la luz del alba, y podía sentir el orgullo de Regina quemando a lo largo de su vínculo al ver a los hombres y mujeres ante ellas siguiendo su ejemplo. Ellos levantaron sus armas, espadas, martillos, mazas, mazos, y arcos, tan alto como podían llegar mientras escuchaban las últimas palabras de su Reina llenando el amanecer, una promesa solemne que incendiaba el aire.

"Cuando los rayos del sol estén en la cima de la colina, marchamos juntos por última vez. Y sólo pido que confíen en mí. Soporten conmigo, hombres, mujeres. _Luchen_ conmigo, y no dejaré que se extravíen. Síganme dentro del fuego y les prometo, a _todos_ ustedes, que _voy a _guiarlos a través de él. Los llevaré hasta el otro lado, ¡libres y victoriosos! "

Mientras los gritos de su gente se hacían eco a través de las colinas, con el apoyo y la esperanza de los espadachines, de los arqueros, de los lobos y las hadas, los enanos y las ninfas, Emma apretó un puño firmemente en su corazón antes de levantarlo al cielo. Era un símbolo de la lealtad y del amor que les ofrecía gratuitamente a los hombres y mujeres que la seguían, y ellos se lo devolvieron en su totalidad. Los puños golpearon en los pechos antes de alzarse en el aire mientras gritos de "¡Larga vida a la Reina!" se hacían eco de las lenguas nuevamente esperanzadas.

Emma miró con ojos llorosos a la mujer que sabía se mantenía firme detrás de ella. El puño de su esposa estaba en alto en el aire y las lágrimas empañaban sus hermosas mejillas. Cruzaron sus miradas, el amor y devoción brillaban en sus ojos, luego ambas voltearon a mirar el horizonte.

Permanecieron fuertes juntas, y esperaron. Esperaron a que el sol saliera y mirara encima de las colinas distantes. Esperaron para conducir a su pueblo a una victoria como ninguna otra en la historia de su reino.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí y no has leído la nota de arriba, regresa y léela.**

**Bueno señoras y señores, este es el único capítulo que ha sido publicado hasta ahora. Como dije arriba, el capítulo fue publicado ayer y sé que ustedes se preguntaran por qué yo lo he traducido hoy y no he esperado más; pues verán, al igual que la autora, yo tampoco podré seguir el ritmo de publicación que tenía antes, ya que el problema que me mantenía de "vagaciones" se solucionó, y por ende, debo volver a clases. Solo quería aprovechar este capítulo para decirles que, si bien voy a estar ocupada, voy a intentar traducir los capítulos que vayan siendo publicados durante la semana y los sábados subiré los que tenga listos, intentaré subir también los domingos (aunque eso depende de cuantos capítulos haya por semana). Creo que no tengo más nada que decir. ^-^**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de dejar un comentario. :)**


	2. Bajo los Sauces

**Buenas, gente. Como prometí, hoy sábado, les traigo un capítulo. Me faltan otros dos capítulos para ponerme a la par con la autora, pero no he podido traducirlos aún, sin embargo, entre esta noche y mañana los estaré publicando. ^-^**

_**A / N: Sólo un recordatorio rápido. Este capítulo regresa diez meses antes del primer capítulo, y vamos a continuar desde aquí.**_

_**DEFINITIVAMENTE van a querer leer este capítulo con mi banda sonora elegida de "I Love You Forever" por Two Steps From Hell. La música es perfecta y tan conmovedora, y sin duda mejora la experiencia de este capítulo. ¡Así que pónganlo en repetición y disfrútenla! XO-Chrmdpoet**_

* * *

Capítulo dos: Bajo los Sauces

*** Diez meses antes ***

Regina chasqueó las riendas y taconeó sus talones contra los costados de su caballo, instando a la bestia medianoche a acelerar su ritmo. El viento fluyó por toda su carne y a través de su larga, cabellera chocolate, que bailaba como cintas de seda detrás suyo. Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras instó más a su caballo, sólo deseando sentir el viento chocar contra sus mejillas y que ser llevada tan rápido y tan alto que pudiera cerrar los ojos y sentir como si estuviera volando. Era liberador y poderoso, y le recordaba las muchas bendiciones que su vida ahora le ofrecía.

Su corazón era como una pluma en su pecho, suave y liviano y lleno de admiración y gratitud, de alegría y amor donde una vez se habían alojado sólo la angustia y las sombras. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, mientras la risa burbujeaba en su pecho. Emma la estaba alcanzando, el pelaje blanco y brillante del corcel de la princesa relucía a la luz del sol mientras Regina seguía en la persecución a través de las praderas abiertas de los jardines del castillo y con su esposa siguiéndola.

Su amada era una jinete brillante y sin embargo apenas se comparaba con la habilidad y la facilidad con la que Regina dominaba a la poderosa criatura debajo de ella y cruzaba los prados abiertos y llanos como si ella misma estuviera galopando la distancia. Se movía de forma fluida con su caballo, con gracia y poder, y conducía a su caballo por los pastos ondulantes y los campos de flores, rojas, amarillas y azules.

La luz del sol se derramaba por los prados mientras corrían y Regina se permitió perderse en el momento, en la belleza de la vida que ahora llevaba con su Alma Gemela destinada. Habían sufrido muchas dificultades al principio sin embargo cada angustia y cada tristeza había valido verdaderamente la pena. Emma, y la vida que Regina había construido con ella, se había convertido en todo, devorando cada parte de su corazón y eso sólo la elevaba más alto con cada luna que pasaba. Nunca había conocido tanta alegría, tanta satisfacción como la que le habían brindado los últimos dos años de su matrimonio.

Cada beso, cada toque suave y persistente, y cada abrazo vivían en ella como perfectos, y tangibles recuerdos, y con cada día y noche, Regina sólo se sentía más ligera. La oscuridad que una vez la había consumido se había desvanecido hasta la casi inexistencia ya que su vida con Emma le proveía paz, le proveía fortaleza y consuelo. Le ofrecía dicha, y se deleitaba en la belleza de ello.

Regina había pasado su vida luchando por el amor, buscándolo en todo lo que hacía, incluso en los más grandes males, y tenerlo por fin, pleno y sin condiciones, era más de lo que las palabras le permitirían jamás expresar. Emma se había convertido en el regalo más grande que jamás hubiera esperado, y apreciaba cada momento con la princesa, cada precioso segundo.

* * *

Emma instó a su caballo hacia adelante mientras perseguía a esposa. Su respiración se detuvo con fuerza en su garganta cuando Regina le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante por encima del hombro y envió una oleada de risas que se onduló a través de su unión y se hizo eco bellamente en la mente de Emma. La princesa estaba siempre sorprendida de lo bella que era Regina libre y desinhibida, siendo finalmente la alegre, joven y juguetona mujer que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser en su vida anterior.

Su vida juntas hasta el momento había sido dichosa y brillante, un respiro merecido del sufrimiento que ambas habían sufrido mucho antes. Su amor y la alegría que habían encontrado en la otra las hizo dichosas y ligeras. Las liberó.

Para Emma, sus días y noches juntas a menudo parecían interminables, llenos de risas, pasión y aventura mientras las iban explorando juntas. Viajaron juntas a través de prados y bosques, siempre retándose entre sí y encontrando una gran diversión en fantásticas persecuciones y competencias. Nadaron juntas en los ríos congelados, calentados por el toque de su magia combinada y el calor de la pasión que tenían la una por la otra. Hicieron el amor bajo los sauces que bordeaban los terrenos del castillo y en las caídas de agua de los manantiales escondidos en los bosques de las vastas y continuas tierras del Reino Blanco.

Pasaron noches llenas de estrellas en el bosque bajo la luna llena, tanto Emma como Regina se enroscaban entre sí bajo una manta mientras observaban a Red correr hacia el deseo de su corazón o rodar juguetonamente en montones de hojas simplemente para hacerlas reír.

Exploraron su magia juntas y cómo armonizaba y crecía cuando la combinan, creando música que se hacía eco a través de las colinas y formando grandes estallidos de color en el cielo para la diversión de la familia—Red, Blue, e incluso Snow quien las visitaba con frecuencia.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en el castillo también. Permitieron que Blue les enseñara como cocinar, aunque sus lecciones a menudo sólo terminaron en grandes guerras de harina, lanzando y rompiendo huevos sobre las cabezas de cada una, para gran disgusto de Blue. La ex hada rara vez protestó, sin embargo, ya que nunca había visto a la reina caída tan animada, tan liberada, y tan verdaderamente feliz.

Hicieron planes para su futuro, decoraron y redecoraron las habitaciones del castillo mientras soñaban con el día en el que su familia se extendería aún más con los hermosos hijos que cada una quería tanto como la otra.

Eran una pareja perfecta. Estaban felices.

* * *

_¿Alguna vez me atraparas, Emma?_ Exclamó Regina a su amada, riendo suavemente mientras hablaba telepáticamente con su querida esposa.

Emma no pudo evitar que la risa burbujeara en su pecho mientras la hermosa voz de su preciosa bruja se hacía eco en su mente. _Conviene no presumir, mi amor,_ respondió, mirando delante de ella mientras Regina le lanzaba otra sonrisa juguetona sobre su hombro, mientras galopaban juntas por la pradera, una ex reina y una princesa rebelde, un corcel medianoche y un semental blanco.

Subieron a las fronteras de los terrenos del castillo, a la arboleda de sauces que habían reclamado como suyos. Emma vio como Regina, justo por delante de ella, frenaba su caballo lo suficiente como para saltar de su fuerte espalda y se dio a la carrera hacia su árbol favorito. Emma frenó lo suficiente como para caer de su propio caballo antes de perseguir a su esposa a pie.

Los largos rizos chocolate de Regina se dispersaban detrás de ella mientras corría, y cuando se volteó para correr de espaldas y así poder atraer a su amada a ella, el corazón de Emma se hincho hasta el punto de ruptura. La belleza de Regina siempre la había cautivado, siempre había robado el aliento de sus pulmones y no podía estar más que sorprendida por la suavidad de la sonrisa de su esposa, por el brillo en los ojos de Regina. Eso la atrapaba como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Emma alcanzó a su esposa rápidamente. Regina siempre había sido superior encima de un caballo, pero su velocidad a pie raramente tenía comparación con la de Emma, la princesa había pasado gran parte de su juventud en carreras con su madre-loba adoptiva. A los pocos minutos, se lanzó hacia adelante, capturando a Regina por su cintura y enviándolas a ambas al suelo.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas mientras rodaban hasta una suave parada en la hierba debajo de su sauce favorito, ambas salpicando besos juguetones sobre las mejillas y narices, mentones y labios. Emma plantó una mano en el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Regina mientras se cernía sobre su bruja. Miró hacia abajo a su aún-sonriente esposa y no sintió nada más que pura alegría, el amor brillaba en sus ojos esmeralda mientras se devoraban la una a la otra con sus miradas.

"Eres hermosa," susurró Emma, con la mirada llena de su sinceridad.

El resplandor de la sonrisa de Regina rivalizaba con el sol mientras las palabras de Emma se derretían en su piel y se agitaban en su corazón y antes incluso de tomar aire, llevó una mano hacia arriba y alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de su esposa. La morena se pegó a la suave carne allí y llevó rápidamente a Emma a estrellar sus labios muy juntos, sus cuerpos se fundieron entre sí bajo la sombra del verde sauce y sus zarcillos colgantes.

Sus labios resbalaron y se deslizaron juntos en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos vivos con el reconocimiento que entonaban sus almas gemelas. Se perdieron en el calor de un beso perfecto, en un amor que tenía el poder de devorar el mundo, y las dos mujeres sabían que ni mayor alegría, ni afecto más profundo, podría existir más allá de lo compartido entre ellas en ese momento y en cada momento.

La princesa y la reina caída se entregaron la una a la otra sobre el cojín suave de la arboleda privada, bajo una sombrilla de sombra que bellamente las ocultaba del sol. Se agotaron con toques calientes y besos ardientes, riendo juntos mientras rodaban sobre el césped e hicieron el amor hasta que casi no podían respirar, hasta que ambas se derrumbaron entre sí en una maraña de extremidades y pieles resbaladizas.

Cuando fueron capaces de recuperar el aliento, Regina se puso de lado para poder mirar a su amor mientras Emma yacía de espaldas todavía un poco jadeante, pero sonriendo a la reina caída como si nada existiera más allá de Regina en ese momento. Sólo estaba su sonrisa, sus ojos profundos y oscuros y su piel sin defectos.

El corazón de Regina se agitó violentamente en su pecho cuando su princesa le sonrió. Emma siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella y sólo crecía intensamente con cada sol y la luna que pasaba. Ella alargó la mano para quitar unos mechones de pelo dorado de la cara de su amada antes de tomar una de las suaves manos de Emma en las suyas. Regina llevó la mano de su esposa hacia adelante, presionándola con suavidad en la piel desnuda de su pecho, y le susurró, "¿Sientes eso? Cuando me miras así, Emma, mi corazón se acelera."

Emma cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ritmo salvaje bajo sus dedos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras dejaba que el ritmo del corazón de Regina se derramara en su mano y en su alma. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, los deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda brillaron de alegría mientras Emma llevó luego la mano de su esposa a su propio pecho desnudo y apretó la palma de Regina suavemente contra su carne. "Al igual que el mío," dijo en voz baja.

Cruzaron miradas, ambas sonriéndole bellamente a la otra y disfrutando de la alegría de tenerse entre sí, de ser parte de algo tan puro y tan cierto. Ninguna jamás se había sentido más vivo, más magníficamente presente, que en momentos como estos. Estos eran los momentos que llenaban sus corazones, que sirvan para recordarle a ambas mujeres todo lo que habían sobrevivido, todo lo que habían conquistado con el fin de llegar a la otra y compartir un amor como ningún otro que haya existido jamás.

"Me traes tanta alegría," susurró Regina mientras apretaba sus labios en la carne donde su palma había permanecido unos segundos antes, justo sobre el corazón de su amada. Luego instaló su cabeza sobre del pecho de Emma y se perdió en la sensación de los dedos de la princesa mientras encontraban un camino en su cabello, acariciando a través de los largos, y oscuros mechones y arañando levemente sus sienes. "No conocía tanta felicidad antes de ti, Emma."

"Lo sé, mi amor," susurró la princesa mientras sus dedos se filtran a través del pelo de Regina. "Es mi mayor esperanza darte felicidad, ver que sólo conoces esa felicidad todos los días por venir."

La reina caída volteó su cabeza entonces y apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho de Emma para así poder mirar los ojos de su amada. Ella sonrió y pinchó los costados de la princesa mientras se burlaba, "¿Me harías el amor por siempre debajo de los sauces?"

La risa brotó de los labios de la rubia mientras pasaba sus manos por los lados de Regina y le dijo, "Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces sí, Regina. Te haré _por_ _siempre_ el amor bajo los sauces."

Ambas mujeres se disolvieron en risas y tiernos besos, cada una disfrutando simplemente de la comodidad de la otra. Tenían una facilidad para su amor y su matrimonio que ambas apreciaban. Nunca hubo un momento de incomodidad, nunca hubo una incomodidad entre ellas. Simplemente fluían juntas, gráciles y fluidas. Era la naturaleza de las Almas Gemelas destinadas, y Regina y Emma la personificaban maravillosamente.

A medida que su risa se desvanecía en la brisa y se apagaba, la princesa de cabellos dorados llevó una mano a acariciar la mejilla de su amada y le dijo, "Te amaré, Regina. A lo largo de todos los años por venir y cualquier obstáculo que pueda elevarse, te amaré, y por mi amor, tendrás tu felicidad."

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos chocolate mientras Regina depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su esposa y le susurraba, "Y por el mío, tendrás la tuya."

Cayeron en un silencio pacífico poco después, sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus corazones compartiendo el ritmo. La cabeza de Regina descansaba suavemente sobre el pecho de Emma mientras se acomodaban en las hierbas suaves debajo del sauce y después de poco tiempo, tanto la princesa como la reina caída cayeron suavemente dormidas.

* * *

Regina se despertó de golpe cuando un sonido familiar asaltó sus oídos, un sonido que no había oído en más de dos décadas. El miedo al instante atravesó su corazón y erizó su carne mientras el eco estridente de un sinuoso cuerno estallaba a través de la tierra, reverberando en las colinas y derramándose por los prados. Su pulso saltó a un ritmo frenético mientras sacudía a su esposa despertándola y exhortando a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Le preguntó Emma mientras se frotaba la borrosidad del sueño de sus ojos esmeralda.

"Tenemos que irnos, Emma," ordenó la reina caída con voz madura por la ansiedad, lo que situó instantáneamente a la princesa en el borde. "Tenemos que volver al castillo a la vez."Luego chasqueó los dedos para revestirlas a ambas, agitó la mano en dirección a la pradera donde pastaban los caballos para transportar a los animales a los establos del castillo, y luego tiró de su esposa en sus brazos y las envolvió a ambas en un remolino de humo púrpura.

Cuando reaparecieron en el comedor de su castillo, tanto Red como Blue ya estaban allí. Ambas mujeres tenían miedo en sus ojos mientras Red estaba delante de uno de los grandes espejos del comedor y llamaba a Snow en repetidas ocasiones, sólo para encontrarse con silencio y su propio reflejo. Regina avanzó hacia ellas, pero Emma agarró la mano de su esposa con fuerza y le preguntó, "Regina, por favor, ¿qué te asusta tanto?"

El corazón de la morena golpeó con fuerza en su pecho mientras se giraba con los ojos aterrorizados hacia su amada y dijo, "Sabes poco de esto, ya que no ha sonado en muchos años, desde antes de tu nacimiento, pero es el cuerno real de disolución, Emma. Es sonado solo en dos ocasiones, mi amor. La primera es para anunciar una invasión al reino, un ataque."

La carne de Emma había empezado a erizarse dolorosamente mientras escuchaba el miedo en la voz de su esposa, y su corazón, también, comenzó a golpear salvajemente en su pecho. "¿Y el otro?" Preguntó tímidamente, aterrada de la respuesta.

Regina tragó saliva y cruzó miradas con la princesa antes de decir, "Para anunciar la muerte de un rey."

* * *

**Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

**Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión con respecto a la traducción, porque creo que ando un poquito oxidada, ¿o la ven igual? En fin, ****no he tenido mucho tiempo de corregir este capítulo, pero espero que no hayan muchos errores.**

**Hasta más tarde. ^-^**


	3. Una Pérdida Real

**Aquí estoy otra vez, me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero espero que lo disfruten. ^-^**

_**A / N: Hola de nuevo a todos. Se me olvidó mencionar esto antes, pero he de decirlo ahora para todos y cada uno de los que leen. Si no has leído La Princesa y La Prisionera antes de esta historia, que tendrás que hacerlo. Habrán muchas referencias en ****Hearts of Courage** que simplemente no serás capaz de entender sin necesidad de leer la anterior._

_**Además, he escrito este capítulo con la banda sonora de "****Transcendence**" por Audiomachine. Pruébenlo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet_

* * *

Capítulo tres: Una Pérdida Real

Regina apretó la mano de Emma con fuerza, pero sólo por un momento antes de dejar a la princesa, todavía en shock, con el fin de unirse a las demás. La reina caída cruzó rápidamente la habitación hasta donde se encontraban Red y Blue aún delante del gran espejo.

"¿Han hecho algún tipo de contacto?" Preguntó Regina, con la preocupación frunciendo su ceño y haciendo temblar su labio inferior. "¿Han visto siquiera un atisbo de Snow?"

Red volteó sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la reina caída y sacudió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No se ha mostrado nada más que mi propio reflejo. Temo..."

"Yo también," susurró Regina, sin necesidad de que la morena más alta completara su pensamiento. Ambas temían que el silencio del espejo y la ausencia del reflejo de la reina de pelo negro, junto con el sonido del cuerno real de disolución, sólo pudiera significar una cosa: la muerte de Snow White. La posibilidad de tal pérdida dolía en el corazón de Red tanto como en el de Regina. Ambas sin duda habían tenido sus diferencias con la Reina Blanca, sobre todo esta última; sin embargo, habían trabajado a través de esas diferencias y habían cosechado lo mejor de ellas. En los dos años de matrimonio que había compartido con la Princesa Blanca, Regina y Snow se habían convertido ciertamente en algo muy similar a una familia y unas verdaderas amigas, una relación que Regina ahora apreciaba gratamente.

"Hazte a un lado," la voz trémula de Emma sonó repentinamente a sus espaldas. Las tres mujeres hicieron lo dicho, aunque no estaban seguras de las intenciones de la princesa ya que habían hecho muchos intentos para ponerse en contacto con la reina reinante y cada uno había fracasado. "No dejen que el miedo nuble sus mentes," les dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el espejo, y aunque sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y el terror estaba grabado en su rostro, se mantuvo fuerte y tan preparada como siempre. "Tal vez el espejo no muestra un reflejo, porque realmente no existe una superficie reflectante cerca de ella o frente a ella. Por lo tanto, sugiero que cuando no se pueda llegar a un rey, se intente con el otro."

El conocimiento y la comprensión instantánea inundaron los ojos de las mujeres que la rodeaban mientras Emma volteaba su mirada hacia la superficie del espejo y majestuosamente ordenó, "Muéstrame al Rey Blanco."

Cada una de las cuatro mujeres jadeó audiblemente cuando el panel reflectante del espejo grande se onduló antes de asentarse en una imagen clara del rey. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el césped. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y pintados de carmesí por sangre goteaba por su barbilla, pero fueron sus ojos los que perforaron más a Emma. Estaban abiertos, suaves y azules, como lo habían sido siempre, y como lo seguían siendo. Estaban muy abiertos e inmóviles, y en ellos, la princesa no veía vida. Ella no vio ni un rastro del hombre al que había conocido. Esos ojos estaban vacíos. Estaban muertos.

"Oh, Dioses," susurró Azul, con la voz quebrada terriblemente mientras levantaba una mano para cubrir su boca. "Fue James. El cuerno ha sonado por el Rey."

Emma sintió unas manos suaves deslizarse en cada una de las suyas, una de su esposa y una de su madre, y ambas apretaron simultáneamente mientras la princesa sólo seguía mirando los ojos fríos y sin movimiento del único padre que había conocido. La relación de Emma con su padre había sido tensa y poco familiar desde hace algún tiempo, pero en los últimos dos años, habían hecho grandes progresos en reconectarse y perdonar, aunque todavía tenían un largo camino por delante. Ahora nunca viajarían por ese camino. James se había ido y Emma se quedó devanada, las imágenes de su infancia explotaron brillantes detrás de sus ojos —la amplia sonrisa y fuerte risa de su padre, la risa animada cuando él la giraba en sus brazos o cabalgaba con ella a través de los jardines del castillo. Todos los mejores recuerdos de su padre se filtraban en su mente en ese momento y robaban el aliento de sus pulmones.

Fuera cual fuera la superficie reflectante a través de la que miraban, parecían ser muy inestable. Se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, provocando que la imagen de James se moviera rítmicamente acercándose y alejándose para acercarse de nuevo, y cuando dos manos suaves y pálidas aparecieron repentinamente en la imagen, acariciando el rostro del rey caído, Regina jadeó con fuerza. El movimiento de la imagen tenía ahora mucho sentido para la morena, al darse cuenta de que estaban mirando a través de la superficie reflectante del medallón colgaba alrededor del cuello de Snow White. Había sido un regalo de la misma Regina para la reina reinante en el Día Santo de la mujer de pelo negro sólo un año antes—un medallón que había pertenecido a la madre de Snow, Eva. Regina lo había encontrado en la bóveda de su castillo. Cuando descubrió que contenía una foto de una joven Snow y una sonriente Eva, supo de inmediato a quién había pertenecido y que la Reina Blanca seguramente desearía tenerlo.

"Permítenos escuchar," ordenó rápidamente Regina al espejo, y tan pronto como el panel reflectante brilló de un azul resplandeciente, los guturales, y desgarradores sollozos de una angustiada Snow White se derramaron en la habitación.

"No, no, mi amor, por favor," dijo Snow sollozando en voz alta. No podían ver su rostro, pero cada una podía oír el dolor en su voz. Y entonces la reina reinante sorprendió a todas completamente al gritar, "¡Regina!"

Emma llevó sus grandes y húmedos ojos a su esposa, quien sólo parecía estar realmente confundida. La voz de Snow se hizo eco a través de la habitación nuevamente, aunque ahora parecía estar gritándole a alguien cercano, un guardia probablemente. "¿Por qué no viene?" gritó la reina reinante, con la voz rota y gruñendo. "¡Suena el cuerno de nuevo!"Blancas manos acariciaron el rostro del rey una vez más cuando la voz de Snow, apenas fuerte y dominante, instantáneamente se suavizó de nuevo y dijo, "Aguanta, cariño. Regina vendrá."

El jadeo de Regina resonó en el comedor de nuevo tan pronto como el entendimiento se derramó en su mente. James debe haber sido dañado o agredido a cierta distancia del castillo, demasiado lejos para llegar al palacio a tiempo y Snow había ordenado que el cuerno disolución, llevado por todos los guardias reales en caso de producirse un ataque, sonara para alertar a Regina del incidente. Snow sabía que Emma no reconocería el sonido, pero Regina si, y por lo tanto la reina caída acudiría en su ayuda.

"Oh, Dioses," exclamó Regina y luego, antes que cualquiera lograra incluso decir una palabra, la reina caída se había ido, desapareciendo en una nube de humo púrpura.

* * *

Regina sólo pensaba en Snow mientras se teletransportaba, y cuando la nube de remolino púrpura se disipó, se encontró en un campo amplio y abierto. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante con la reina reinante mientras que Snow, resguardada por dos guardias reales, estaba sentada en el suelo a poca distancia de ella. Regina asintió a los guardias en reconocimiento, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, y ellos le devolvieron el sentimiento en silencio, ambos congelados y solemnes a raíz de la tragedia.

La reina reinante estaba casi encima de su difunto marido, sollozando con fuerza y presionando suaves toques y besos en sus mejillas y frente. El corazón de Regina casi se derrumbó en su pecho al observar el espectáculo desgarrador de la mujer que una vez había odiado y ahora amaba, y la reina caída temía lo que iba a tener que hacer.

"Snow," Le llamó Regina en voz baja mientras daba un paso adelante y hacia la mujer angustiada.

La cabellera oscura se movió de nuevo cuando cabeza de Snow White se disparó hacia arriba y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los de la reina caída. "¡Regina!" Exclamó entre lágrimas, una ilusa pero esperanzada sonrisa iluminó su cara. "Sabía que vendrías. Por favor, ¡ayúdalo!"

Mientras que la actual reina se volteaba hacia ella, Regina fue capaz de ver mejor tanto a Snow como al rey caído. El pecho y el abdomen del vestido blanco de Snow estaban empapados y teñidos de carmesí igual que el pecho del rey. Regina entonces notó los múltiples deshechos y ensangrentados ejes de flechas en el suelo junto al cuerpo de James, lo que le indicó que el rey de hecho había sido atacado, y el corazón de la reina caída se hundió en su estómago.

"¡Regina!" Volvió a sollozar Snow, su paciencia se había ido y sus rasgos se retorcían de dolor. "Por favor, ¿por qué titubeas? Ayúdalo."

Cada parte de Regina dolía en ese momento mientras se armaba de valor para informarle a la reina reinante de que su vacilación no importaba, ya que toda esperanza de vida del rey se había desvanecido. Ella no tenía necesidad de examinar al hombre y apenas permitió que su mirada le tocase más allá de las heridas que había sufrido, ya que había visto sus ojos azules en el reflejo del espejo antes de su llegada—inmóviles, fríos... sin vida. James se había ido, y aunque Regina estaba al tanto que Snow lo sabía también, reconoció la negación de la mujer.

"Snow," dijo suavemente la reina caída, su voz audiblemente agrietada y sus ojos color chocolate cubiertos densamente de lágrimas, "Titubeo porque soy incapaz de ayudar."

"¡No, no, no!" Gritó Snow, levantándose y corriendo hacia la reina caída. Se aferró a las manos de Regina y las apretó con fuerza mientras tiraba de los brazos de la morena. "¡Tú _puedes_ ayudarlo, Regina! ¡Tú _debe_s!"

Regina también apretó las manos de Snow y habló entre lágrimas, "Lo siento mucho, Snow. Él se ha ido."

"¡Él NO se ha ido!" Gruñó Snow antes de sorprender profundamente a la morena al estrellar sus palmas ferozmente en el pecho de Regina. Regina se tambaleó hacia atrás al principio, con los ojos abiertos, pero luego recordó su propia ira después de la muerte de Daniel y simplemente se tragó su orgullo y dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer de pelo negro. Snow la empujó violentamente otra vez, golpeando sus manos en el pecho y los brazos de Regina una y otra vez en medio de llantos y gritos de rabia, "¡Él es el rey, y es tú deber salvarlo! ¡Él es el padre de Emma! Tú debes—"

Antes de Snow pudiera continuar su diatriba, Regina agarró uno de los brazos, ya que la golpeó de nuevo, y le dio vuelta a la reina reinante. Regina acercó a Snow y se abrazó con tanta fuerza a la mujer como pudo. La Reina Blanca luchó y se esforzó en su contra al principio, pero Regina se abrazó fuertemente a ella y le susurró al oído. "Él se ha ido, Snow. Él se ha ido." Y con esas palabras, repetidas una y otra vez, la realidad de la muerte de James cayó dolorosamente y Snow White se derrumbó.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en los brazos de Regina, con la espalda apretada contra el pecho de la reina caída. Sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de ella mientras el peso de su tristeza caía sobre sus hombros y la tiraba al suelo, Regina la siguió hacia abajo, con los brazos aún cerrados alrededor de la mujer de pelo negro. Snow prácticamente se metió en el regazo de la reina caída cuando se volteó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la morena, y lloró con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo entero se sacudió violentamente en los brazos de Regina.

Regina simplemente sostuvo a Snow con fuerza y sacudió a la mujer de un lado a otro mientras hacía todo lo posible para consolarla. "Respira, Snow," susurró Regina, pasando una mano temblorosa a través de los mechones oscuros, con la esperanza de que eso, de alguna manera la ayudaría aliviarse, aunque sabía que en realidad nunca lo haría. Ella sabía que nada podría aliviar el dolor de perder a tu Amor Verdadero, y luego Regina pensó en Emma. La sola idea de perder a la princesa de cabellos dorados revolvió el estómago de Regina e hizo doler su corazón el cual punzaba salvajemente en su pecho. Ella sabía que no habría ningún consuelo para Snow White a corto plazo, puede que nunca, aunque todavía se atrevía a desear que pudiera haberlo.

Mientras la reina caída abrazaba con fuerza a su antigua enemiga, mentalmente llamó a su esposa a través de la distancia que las separaba. _Emma_, dijo en voz baja, _yo sé que estás afligida, mi amor, pero creo que eres la única capaz de consolar a tu madre. Debes venir._

La respuesta de su amada fue instantánea, y Regina se sorprendió por la respuesta de la princesa cuando las palabras resonaron en su mente. _Estoy aquí, Regina._

La cabeza de Regina se levantó para estudiar su entorno y, al no ver ninguna señal de su esposa, se volteó ligeramente para mirar detrás de sí, y su mirada se encontró con la esmeralda. Emma, Red y Blue estaban a poca distancia detrás de Regina, viendo como la reina caída sostenía y sacudía a una destruida Snow White. En cada uno de los ojos de las tres mujeres habían lágrimas derramadas que estropeaban sus mejillas mientras se sostenían las manos con fuerza y observaban tristemente.

Después de varios minutos de silencio en respeto al rey caído, excepto por los gritos desgarradores de su mujer, Red caminó lentamente hacia adelante y cogió a la mujer de pelo negro. Levantó fácilmente a una Snow inconsolable de los brazos de Regina y la sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Puso un tierno beso en la sien a Snow antes de asentir a Regina. La reina caída se levantó y agitó una mano. Red y Snow fueron inmediatamente envueltas en humo púrpura ya que Regina las transportó mágicamente al Castillo Blanco.

Ella se dio vuelta y abrió los brazos a su amada princesa. Emma entró en ellos voluntariamente, su decisión se desmoronó cuando se hundió en el abrazo cálido y amoroso de su esposa. Regina sostuvo a su Alma Gemela durante un largo momento, sus dedos viajaron suavemente por los largos mechones dorados, antes de echarse hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a los llorosos ojos esmeralda. La reina caída dejó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Emma y le dijo, "Toma a Blue y ve al palacio, Emma. Ve con Snow. Ella te necesita. Ella necesitará de todas nosotras en los días por venir."

Emma asintió suavemente cuando Regina secó, con ternura, las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Regina?"

La reina caída le sonrió suavemente a su querida esposa antes de pulsar otro beso en los labios color rosa. "Tengo que hacer lo que tu madre no puede. Te veré pronto, querida. Te lo prometo."

"Muy bien," susurró la princesa, suspirando profundamente mientras se inclinaba a abrazar a su esposa por última vez. Se apretaron entre sí con fuerza, derramando su amor y devoción en ese abrazo, antes de separarse de nuevo. Emma se movió para pararse al lado de una Blue sollozante. Puso una mano en la ex hada y se transportó en un remolino de humo púrpura.

* * *

Tan pronto como desaparecieron Emma y Blue, Regina entró en acción. Se abrió camino a través corto espacio de terreno y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil del caído Rey Blanco. Limpió su mente de los recuerdos más oscuros que albergaba del hombre y sólo pensó en él, en ese momento, como el responsable de la existencia de su amada Alma Gemela y el esposo de una mujer a la que amaba mucho. Por estas razones, el corazón de Regina se llenó de respeto y afecto por el rey caído. Extendió una mano suave hacia delante y cerró suavemente los ojos del rey, mientras susurra, "Que los dioses te concedan paz, James."

Luego se levantó sobre sus pies de nuevo y movió las manos sobre el suelo. El cuerpo de James fue limpiado inmediatamente de la sangre que manchaba sus ropas, y las heridas aún abiertas en el pecho y el abdomen se cerraron y despejaron. Él sólo parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente luego Regina agitó su mano nuevamente para transportar su cuerpo de regreso al Castillo Blanco.

Cuando el remolino humo púrpura se desvaneció y se disipó para revelar sólo hierba vacía, Regina se volteó rápidamente a los dos guardias seguían congelados en su lugar y a la espera de órdenes. El fuego ardía en la mirada chocolate de la reina caída cuando finalmente permitió que su furia subiera a la superficie y se enfrentó a los hombres. ¿Para qué eran guardias reales si eran incapaces de proteger o salvar a los que estaban en el honor y el deber de proteger? Era una locura.

La reina caída sabía muy bien que el ejército real estaría reunido en el castillo en ese mismo momento. La llamada del cuerno de disolución habría alertado al deber y todos esperarían las órdenes de guerra de sus monarcas, una orden que Regina sabía bien que nunca llegaría; por lo menos, no en este día. Este día era de duelo.

Regina enderezó la espalda, levantó la cabeza regiamente, y su voz autoritaria exigió respuestas cuando preguntó, "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Hubo un ataque," respondió rápidamente uno de los guardias.

La reina caído no pudo dejar de poner los ojos ante la obvia respuesta antes de aclararse la garganta y arrastrar las palabras, "Eso es evidente. ¿Tal vez podría explicarlo?"

"Mis disculpas, Alteza," se burló el guardia, aunque su voz estaba llena de la evidente tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de su rey. Toda la guardia real había recibido la orden de Snow de referirse a Regina con el título de Princesa después de su matrimonio con la Princesa Blanca, Emma, lo que era realmente extraño para Regina dado que una vez había sido su reina; sin embargo, muchos en la guardia real eran poco aficionados a hacerlo incluso después de dos años completos. Mientras que otros muchos realmente creían redimida a Regina, dado su matrimonio con Emma y la noticia de la derrota del Oscuro, muchos otros persistieron en verla como la Reina Malvada y nada más. "Las flechas fueron disparados desde la línea de árboles, allí," murmuró, apuntando a la derecha, lejos de donde estaban ahora, "y el rey fue golpeado tres veces en el pecho."

Regina asintió lentamente antes de preguntar, "¿Fue perseguido el arquero?"

"No, Su Alteza," intervino el otro guardia con voz mucho más amable hacia Regina que la del primero. "Como éramos sólo dos, creímos más prudente proteger a la reina."

La reina caída asintió una vez más y dijo, "Creyeron correctamente."

Los pensamientos de Regina eran eléctricos en ese momento, zumbando fuertemente y rasgando con fuerza su mente mientras trataba de desentrañar el enigma del ataque. Tal movimiento probablemente no fue hecho como un intento de declarar guerra. En estas tierras, las declaraciones de guerra eran bastante diplomáticas. Casi nunca eran una ocurrencia repentina o una acción impulsiva, sino más bien una cuestión de política—declaradas solo por las monarquías y minuciosamente preparadas antes de iniciar. Este ataque parecía demasiado repentino, demasiado solitario... demasiado personal, y Regina tenía intención de descubrir su origen y qué era exactamente lo que atacante del rey esperaba ganar a través de tan horrible acto de traición y asesinato.

"Vuelvan al castillo inmediatamente," ordenó Regina a los guardias. "Un monarca hablará con los guardia en el plazo de una hora."

Ambos hombres asintieron en respuesta antes de girarse hacia sus corceles ya que los animales se habían alejado en el campo para pastar. Regina se quedo, viéndolos ir mientras la ansiedad burbujeaba en su pecho y removía incómodamente su estómago. Los eventos del día la dejaron inestable y muy en guardia, la reina caída tenía una terrible sensación de que algo mucho más grande que un ataque contra el rey blanco se estaba jugando, algo mucho más oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que a todos nos resbala un poco la muerte de James, pero igual, pobre de Snow. :(**

**Por hoy lo dejaré hasta aquí, ya que ni siquiera he leído el capítulo 4; sin embargo, lo traduciré esta noche y mañana (domingo) en la mañana (hora Venezuela) lo publicaré. **

**Hasta mañana. ^-^**


	4. Atada y Sin Valor

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, como lo prometí. Ya con este capítulo me pongo a la par con Chrmdpoet. ^-^**

_**N/A: Este es un capítulo bastante corto, pero creo que es muy necesario. La intención es darles una idea de la pena de Snow y cómo se extiende a los demás. Espero que todos lo disfruten.**_

_**Escribí este capítulo con la banda sonora de "Dark Night of the Soul" de Philip Wesley. Definitivamente querrán escucharla mientras leen, ya que sin duda permite el contenido de este capítulo. XO-Chrmdpoet**_

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: Atada y Sin Valor

El aire se espesaba con los sonidos desesperados del lamento de Snow White mientras la reina reinante escapaba de los brazos de Red y poco a poco se acercaba a la cama real, la cual había compartido durante mucho tiempo con su esposo. Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre las sábanas de seda que cubrían la parte en la que James siempre dormía y cerró los ojos al imaginar a su amor perdido allí tendido, tranquilo y hermoso como el día que se conocieron.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos esmeralda y tallaban ardientes senderos por sus pálidas mejillas mientras retiraba suavemente las sábanas y se deslizaba por debajo de ellas. Snow enterró su cara en la almohada de su marido y aspiró el persistente olor del rey. Su respiración salió como un entrecortado, gemido que partía-el-alma arrancado de su garganta y se hizo eco en la recámara real. La pérdida de la Reina Blanca se vivía abiertamente en cada rincón de la sala, reverberando en las paredes sólo para filtrarse de nuevo en su carne y asaltar su corazón una vez más. Ella no podía escapar.

"Oh, mi amor," exclamó en la almohada del rey, respirándolo en cada profunda inhalación mientras la luz del día desaparecía fuera de la gran ventana, más allá de las colinas distantes, y la revestía con los colores de su dolor—vibrantes rojos y naranjas, violentos como el dolor en su alma y el vacío en su corazón, donde hasta hace poco había estado su Amor Verdadero. Ese vacío se quedaría para siempre en su interior así como la maldición de perder a su único Amor Verdadero, al igual que el precio a pagar por aprovechar tal magia en la vida.

El Amor Verdadero es una magia preciosa y rara, un regalo muy codiciado y uno que debía ser apreciado y defendido más allá de todas las cosas; sin embargo, al igual que con toda la magia de tal magnitud, también tenía su precio. Tener un Amor Verdadero era estar atado a otro en un intercambio de corazones. Esta conexión era una bendición en la vida, ya que ofrecía satisfacción perpetua y alegría infinitas si se defendía y se mantenía. Como tal, perder a tu Amor Verdadero desmenuzaba efectivamente la atadura como si un corazón fuera arrancado del otro para dejar solamente un enorme agujero en su lugar, un vacío que nunca podría volver a ser llenado. Era considerado, por muchos, a ser el último dolor, un dolor aún mayor que el de la pérdida de los hijos. Había llevado a muchos a la locura e incluso a la pena de tomar su propia vida.

* * *

Red se quedó en silencio junto a la puerta de la habitación de Snow White, las lágrimas estropeaban sus mejillas mientras bajaba la cabeza y escuchaba los tristes sonidos de la melancolía de la reina. Su corazón dolía ferozmente en su pecho por la mujer que había considerado durante mucho tiempo su mejor amiga, la mujer con la que compartía una hija, y todos los reclamos que una vez habían existido sólidamente entre ellas fracasaron y desaparecieron por completo en la estela oscura de una tragedia que sin duda sacudiría al reino, si no a toda la esfera.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando remolinos de humo púrpura se filtraron en la habitación antes de disiparse para revelar a su hija, mano a mano con su amada, la ex hada, Blue. Cruzó miradas con la princesa de cabellos dorados cuyos ojos esmeralda, así como los de Snow, estaban oscuros y llenos de lágrimas. Red atrajo a Emma hacia adelante, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hija. Se abrazaron por un largo momento, ambas apegándose a la comodidad que ofrecía el cálido abrazo de la otra, antes de soltar su agarre. Red presionó un suave beso en la frente de Emma antes señalar hacia la cama donde la reina reinante todavía estaba de luto, y la Princesa Blanca asintió con pesadez para mostrar su comprensión.

Luego Red tomó a Blue y la abrazó también. Envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la pequeña morena y ambas miraron, con los ojos húmedos y sus corazones rompiéndose, como Emma cruzaba la habitación hasta la gran cama y silenciosamente descendía sobre ella. La princesa envolvió, sin palabras, sus brazos alrededor de su madre biológica desde atrás y sostuvo a la reina reinante con fuerza.

Tanto Red como Blue cerraron los ojos y se hundieron en el abrazo de la otra mientras la tristeza del día caía sobre ellas en las sombras de la recámara real, cada mujer presente podía sentir un gran peso en sus corazones, pero ninguna más, por supuesto, que la mujer de pelo negro escondida en los brazos de Emma. La loba y la ex hada temían por el bienestar de la reina, ya que ambas eran muy conscientes del vacío causado por la pérdida de su Amor Verdadero. Red, misma, lleva el vacío de su propia pérdida cada luna que pasa, del Verdadero Amor cuya vida había tomado. Y Blue había vivido muchos siglos para presenciar la locura y la muerte así como la aflicción que se cernía a sobre las almas entristecidas. Por lo tanto, las dos mujeres se deleitaban con la comodidad que habían encontrado en la otra, un consuelo que sin duda serviría para ayudarlas a ambas a través de este difícil momento.

* * *

Emma abrazó con fuerza a su madre biológica y desplegó su magia sucesivamente. Las olas de calor se filtraban de su cuerpo y se vertían en el de Snow mientras la princesa suave y lentamente sacudía a la reina reinante través los resonantes gritos y los sollozos desgarradores. Emma dejó que sus propias lágrimas cayeran en silencio mientras enterraba la cara en los mechones oscuros de su madre biológica y aspiraba el olor familiar de Snow, un aroma que siempre le recordaba su infancia. La consoló mientras su corazón dolía profundamente por la pérdida de su padre y por el dolor de la mujer que dejó atrás.

"Yo estoy contigo, Madre," susurró la princesa en el pelo de Snow. "No debes soportar este dolor sola."

Snow solo sollozó más fuerte mientras las palabras de su hija cayeron como una entristecida, pero hermosa música en sus oídos. Ella se fundió en el abrazo de la princesa, y Emma sólo la abrazó con más fuerza, ofreciéndole toda la fuerza y la mayor comodidad que se podía administrar en un momento como este. Aunque no aliviara su dolor tan pronto después de su pérdida, la reina reinante estaba profundamente agradecida por la presencia de Emma y la bondad de su corazón.

Los ojos de Emma se movieron hacia arriba y sobre la parte superior de Snow cuando un remolino de humo púrpura indicó la llegada de su amada esposa. Los ojos esmeralda de la princesa inmediatamente chocaron con los chocolate profundos cuando Regina se materializó justo al lado de la cama de Snow. Sostuvieron la mirada de la otra durante un buen rato hasta que Regina le lanzó una mirada entristecida a la reina reinante.

_Tengo que hablar contigo, cariño,_ Emma oyó la voz de Regina susurrar en su mente. _Es muy urgente._

_Muy bien,_ respondió la princesa en voz baja, _pero primero tenemos que ayudar a Snow._

Tan pronto como las palabras se filtraron en la mente de la reina caída, Regina estuvo de rodillas delante de la gran cama. Llevó una mano hasta los mechones oscuros para esconder varias hebras de cabello negro y así poder ver el rostro de Snow surcado por lágrimas. "Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a dormir, Snow," dijo en voz baja.

La mirada nublada de la Reina Blanca se cruzó con la de Regina por un momento antes de asentir en silencio. Luego Regina se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Snow antes agitar una mano sobre el cuerpo de la reina reinante y en cuestión de segundos, Snow se desplazó en un tranquilo sueño, uno mágicamente asegurado para ofrecerle un respiro de las pesadillas que seguramente la asecharían por los próximos días.

Una vez que Snow estuvo descansando cómodamente, Emma se apartó cuidadosamente a sí misma de su madre biológica y tomó la mano de Regina, que estaba extendida, abierta, y esperando por ella. Salieron en silencio de la alcoba real, Regina las condujo rápidamente hacia la Sala del Consejo, seguidos de cerca por Red y Blue.

* * *

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, pobre Snow. :(**

**Esto es todo por hoy. Hasta el sábado que viene, disfruten de su domingo y de su semana. ^-^**


	5. Raíces Reales

**Hello everyone! Llego un poco tarde hoy, pero espero que les guste el capítulo. ^-^**

_**N/A: Las cosas están a punto de llegar a ser muy dramáticas. :) Escribí este capítulo con la banda sonora de "Turning Point" por Audiomachine. Espero que le den una oportunidad a medida que vayan leyendo. ¡Disfrútenlo! XO-Chrmdpoet**_

Capítulo Cinco: Raíces Reales

Las cuatro mujeres se abrieron paso rápidamente en la Sala del Consejo del Castillo Blanco y se reunieron alrededor de la gran mesa redonda de planificación en el centro de la habitación. Regina y Emma ocuparon los asientos normalmente delegados a los miembros de la realeza, mientras que Red tomó el asiento libre a la izquierda de Emma y Blue se instaló a la derecha de Regina. La expresión de Regina era grave mientras se tomaba un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, mirando a cada una de las mujeres que la rodeaban y temiendo por la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

"¿No deberíamos invitar a la Guardia Real al Consejo?" Preguntó Blue tímidamente mientras observaba la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Regina. Se acercó sutilmente y acarició suavemente la mano que la reina caída tenía sobre la mesa, una muestra de apoyo que Regina agradeció verdaderamente.

Todavía habían muchos días en los que Regina se encontraba verdaderamente asombrada de cuan profundamente había cambiado. Antiguamente ella hubiera tenido la cabeza de quien intentara tocarla de tal manera. Antes fue una extraña en la amistad, el amor, el afecto, y a todo en el medio, y sin embargo, ahora aceptaba con facilidad los toques suaves y las muestras silenciosas de apoyo. Ella disfrutaba de los momentos en los que podía mirar a los ojos de Red o Blue y solo ver lealtad, amor y respeto brillando al mismo tiempo. Se deleitaba con las risas que compartían juntas, con los pequeños momentos de alegría y despreocupación que a menudo se cernían simplemente sobre ellas. Era por momentos como estos que Regina siempre elegiría esta vida, esta nueva y hermosa vida, sobre la que vivió antes. Nunca volvería a elegir la ira o el poder o la venganza. Siempre elegiría el amor. Siempre elegiría la amistad, y siempre elegiría a la familia.

"No todavía, Blue," respondió Regina mientras volteaba su mano para apretar suavemente la de la ex hada como muestra de gratitud por el apoyo.

"¿Qué has averiguado?" Pidió Emma a su esposa, sintiendo que algo estaba molestado a Regina, algo que la bruja quería compartir con _ellas_, pero no con la Guardia Real, al menos, por ahora.

"Muy poco, querida," Regina informó lamentablemente a la princesa. "Sin embargo, _no_ es lo que sé lo que me preocupa."

La reina caída respiró profundo antes de lanzarse a lo que sabía sobre los sucesos del día, así como a los temores que albergaba como resultado. "Por lo que he entendido, no era más que una simple excursión. Snow y James estaban caminando por las praderas, seguidos por dos Guardias Reales, cuando fue lanzado un ataque desde dentro de la zona boscosa que rodea al prado. James fue golpeado tres veces en el pecho, y ya que solo dos guardias estaban presentes, el arquero no fue perseguido. Ambos guardias se quedaron con Snow, protegiéndola, hasta mi llegada."

"Un asesinato," dijo Red silenciosamente, inclinando la cabeza. Ella, Blue y Emma habían estado inseguras sobre la causa de la muerte del rey ya que solo Regina se había acercado al cuerpo, y aunque Red ciertamente había sospechado que ese fuera el caso, tener una confirmación verbal fue una experiencia impactante y desagradable. Alargó su mano para enredar sus dedos con los de su hija antes de preguntar, "¿Qué significaría esto para el reino? ¿Iremos a una guerra?"

"Por ahora, no," respondió Regina con autoridad, viéndose un poco como la reina que una vez había sido. "No se puede declarar una guerra cuando no se conoce al enemigo. Primero debemos descubrir el origen del ataque, y me temo que, dada la calculada naturaleza del ataque, así como el hecho de que la reina, misma, no era un blanco, eso indica que el asesinato del rey no fue más que el principio."

"¿El principio?" Preguntó Blue, con la voz temblorosa mientras un sinfín de aterradoras posibilidades destellaban a través de su mente. "¿De qué?"

"De algo mucho más grande, mucho más oscuro," le respondió Regina con honestidad. "No sé por qué lo asumo, ya que no lo puedo explicar. Simplemente tengo un presentimiento, uno que continua royéndome."

"Si, yo también lo siento," intervino Emma mientras las emociones y miedos de Regina ondeaban a través de su vínculo común y asaltaban a la princesa también, "y confío en tus instintos, Regina. Tú también debes. ¿Cómo debemos proceder?"

"Debes emitir una orden de mando a la Guardia Real," le informó la reina caída a su esposa, a lo que Emma solo pudo abrir la boca.

"¿Por qué debo _yo_ emitir una orden? ¿Qué debo incluso ordenar?" Preguntó la rubia, la preocupación se grababa rápidamente en sus facciones.

"Cálmate, querida," dijo Regina con una suave sonrisa mientras Red apretaba alentadoramente la mano de Emma. "Debes ser tú ya que eres la princesa y legitima heredera al trono del reino. Snow no está en condiciones de hablar con ellos, y aunque ahora yo comparta tu titulo como consecuencia de nuestro matrimonio, muchos de los Guardias ni están dispuestos a prestar atención a mis órdenes. Comprensiblemente, muchos de ellos me creen y solo me siguen viendo como la Reina Malvada. Debes se tu, Emma. Ellos te escucharán."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Preguntó Emma, el miedo gestaba en su interior. "No he hablado con ningún Guardia Real desde la edad de diez, y en ese entonces yo no hacía más que berrear para que liberaran a mi bruja de su cautiverio. Puede que ahora solo me vean como la princesa rebelde que se casó con la Reina Malvada."

Las otras tres mujeres en la sala no pudieron sino echarse a reír al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Era un alivio bendito del peso que sobrecargaba el día y de los eventos que seguramente vendrían. Regina sonrió mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de su esposa, diciendo, "Bueno, entonces seguramente admiren tu convección, querida. Después de todo, aquí estoy sentada, ya no siendo prisionera."

Tanto Blue como Red se rieron de nuevo ante las palabras de la reina caída, y cada una sostuvo el momento, reconociendo tal alivio bendito en medio del caos y la angustia. La pérdida sufrida era más que meramente personal, ya que James no solo había sido un marido y padre de dos mujeres muy queridas en su pequeña, y perfecta familia, sino que también había sido coronado Rey de su reino. Perder a alguien de la realeza como él, era una pérdida que se hacía eco por todas sus tierras. Era una derrota que tocaba a todos y cada uno dentro de las fronteras del reino y llevaba consigo un efecto dominó que sin duda llegaba a los reinos circundantes también. Dicha pérdida era pesada en su magnitud y significaba mucho más que dolores en los corazones. Llevaba consigo una serie de posibilidades, cada una más oscura que la anterior.

"Regina está en lo correcto," acordó Red, una vez que la risa entre ellos se desvaneció. "Tienes que ser tú."

"¿Qué debo decir?" Preguntó Emma, su rostro cada segundo era más pálido ya que la magnitud de su deber como princesa comenzaba a hundirse totalmente en ella.

"Oh, eso es muy simple," dijo Regina, apretando la mano de su esposa y asintiendo alentadoramente con la cabeza. "No necesitas preocuparte, querida."

* * *

Emma pidió que tanto Red como Blue retornaran a la recámara de la Reina Blanca para ver si Snow se mantenía dormida y que no estuviera sola cuando se despertara, y por supuesto, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo. Luego ella y Regina se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Salón del Trono del castillo, donde la Guardia Real había recibido la orden de reunirse y esperar más órdenes.

Regina le tendió la mano rápidamente para detener a la princesa justo antes de entrar. Cuando su amada se volteó con ojos curiosos hacia ella, la reina caída sonrió suavemente y le dio, "Tenemos que esperar a ser anunciadas, querida. Recuérdale a todos de tu estatus y poder, y de esa manera, tus mandamientos no podrán ser cuestionados."

La princesa dio un profundo suspiro y asintió con comprensión. Sabía poco de la corte real ya que no había sido parte de ella desde la temprana edad de diez. Una vez que había huido del Castillo Blanco siendo una niña, Emma había vivido los años siguientes como una plebeya, como una fugitiva. Nunca había vivido, al menos no en su vida adulta, como parte de la realeza y ahora lo encontraba bastante abrumador. Ella no sabía que debía esperar ser anunciada. Ella no sabía cómo hacer frente a la Guardia Real y sólo sabía que decir, como resultado de la orientación de su esposa. Era aterrador poseer tal poder y llevar ahora esa responsabilidad y, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer con él, no sabía cómo manejarlo. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando lentamente, simplemente tratando de mantener la cabeza por encima del agua en una vida, un mundo, que ya no entendía—ese de una princesa, de un regio.

Ella realmente nuca había contemplado la idea de su futuro fuera de la elección de pasarlo con Regina. Sus raíces eran reales, si, pero Emma era un árbol salvaje, libre y sin límites. El conocimiento de que algún día heredaría la corona de su madre biológica nunca evadió su mente y parecía verdaderamente irreal, y sin embargo ella nunca había previsto la idea de una tragedia como la muerte de uno de sus padres biológicos obligándola a tomar esa responsabilidad a una edad tan temprana. No estaba segura de si realmente podría desempeñar el papel de la princesa real, sin embargo tomó conciencia rápidamente de que ella simplemente tenía que hacerlo. No existía otra opción, y eso hizo que Emma se preguntara cómo habría sido _ella_, si hubiera permanecido en el Castillo Blanco hace tantos años, de haber crecido como una princesa en lugar de una bandida. Nunca se arrepintió de su elección, sin embargo, ni siquiera en un momento como este, cuando haber sido criada como una princesa habría hecho estos momentos mucho más simples.

Emma sintió la suave mano de Regina deslizarse rápidamente en las suyas. Le echó un vistazo a su amada para ver que la cabeza de la reina caída se encontraba viendo al frente y en alto. Era una imagen perfecta de la majestuosidad y la realeza, incluso después de décadas fuera de su condición real, como no menos que una prisionera. Emma estaba puramente asombrada de ella. Regina sonrió suavemente y luego, a pesar del hecho de que se mantuvo mirando hacia adelante, levantó rápidamente una mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Al instante, tanto Regina como Emma estaban envueltas en una nube de humo purpura que luego de disiparse reveló un cambio completo en sus ropas. Cuando ambas habían estado vestidas con sus túnicas suaves y pantalones de cuero, ahora eran imágenes perfectas de la realeza. Emma se miró a sí misma para ver que ahora llevaba un fluido vestido verde esmeralda, que acentuaba los aspectos más femeninos de su cuerpo, y cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba recogido en un toque elegante y encima de sus rizos dorados se ubicaba una corona que no había llevado en muchos, muchos años. Regina tenía que haber convocado su corona de princesa de la bóveda del castillo, y Emma no sabía por qué, pero llevar esa corona traía lágrimas a sus ojos. Era un recuerdo de su infancia y de todo lo que había sufrido, de la vida que había vivido.

La princesa se volteó para mirar a su esposa. Regina estaba vestida con un traje similar al suyo de color morado oscuro. Si bien era elaborado y funcionaba de maravilla en la ya impresionante figura de la mujer, Emma se sorprendió y tal vez se decepciono un poco al ver que el vestido tenía solo un toque de la Reina Malvada. Ciertamente era menos conservador que las vestimentas típicas de una reina; sin embargo, tampoco era dramático o extremo como los muchos trajes que Regina había utilizado durante su reinado. Su cabello también estaba recogido, pero de una forma más elaborada que el de Emma, por lo cual la princesa estaba agradecida. Mientras que su esposa tenía absolutamente el instinto para el estilo y la moda, la propia Emma era bastante tenue. Ella había crecido bastante acostumbrada a la simplicidad de los pantalones y túnicas, y por supuesto, a sus botas de cuero. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se había puesto un vestido, o algún tipo de bata, con la excepción del día de su boda, por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Regina, sin embargo, parecía muy a gusto.

Momentos después, las enormes puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron y la princesa rápidamente se apresuró a componerse como lo había hecho Regina. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto a pesar de la opresión en su pecho y la ansiedad rugiente que rasgaba sus intestinos. Esa ansiedad sólo aumentó cuando le echo un vistazo a una Sala del Trono llena de gente, llena de los miembros de la Guardia Real, así como los trabajadores del castillo—cocineros, mucamas, mozos de cuadra, escuderos, y similares.

La voz del heraldo resonó con fuerza en toda la Sala del Trono mientras gritaba, "Su Alteza Real y heredera al trono, la Princesa Emma, y Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Regina."

Regina se disciplino mentalmente a sí misma con el fin de prevenir rodar dramáticamente los ojos por haber sido referida como una princesa. Ella realmente había pasado por cada peldaño de la escalera social—de princesa a dama, a reina, a bruja _malvada_ reinante, a prisionera, a plebeya y ahora de vuelta a princesa. Era bastante agotador, aunque Regina se tuvo que admitir a sí misma, al menos, que si bien ya no se preocupaba por el estado o el título, ser titulada como princesa en la tierra en la que una vez gobernó como reina se sentía bastante ridículo, y un poco degradante.

Se tragó un poco de ese orgullo en su interior, sin embargo, ya que no estaba preocupada y no se quejaba de eso, porque sabía que incluso un titulo como princesa estaba muy lejos de lo que se merecía. Regina no se engañaba al pensar que se merecía mantener su titulo como reina. Ella había abusado enormemente de su poder y bien merecido tenía el castigo que recibió, y la verdad todavía estaba aturdida por la oportunidad y el derecho de amar y ser amada por alguien como Emma, que no solo era de la realeza, sino también la persona más hermosa que Regina había conocido. La reina caída no deseaba tener otro título real, pero ella lo llevaría independientemente. Ella llevaría cualquier título o no título mientras pudiera permanecer con Emma.

La reina caída y la princesa Blanca entraron a la Sala del Trono majestuosamente y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la tarima mientras todos en la sala hacían una muestra de respeto. Los hombres de la habitación se arrodillaron, mientras que las mujeres agacharon la cabeza en una reverencia. Emma y Regina subieron las escaleras de la tarima antes de que la rubia princesa se sentara en el trono de Snow White. Por respeto al rey caído, Regina se negó a sentarse en su trono. Ella, en cambio, se ubicó a la derecha del trono de Snow, con su mano apoyada suavemente sobre el hombro de Emma.

Los nervios de Emma eran casi eléctricos mientras tragaba saliva y decía en voz alta, "Pueden levantarse."

Los hombres de la Guardia se levantaron del suelo, mientras que las mujeres se levantaron de sus reverencias y todas las miradas se encontraron con la princesa, lo que solo hizo que su ansiedad aumentara. Se sentía como si estuviera de pie ante un pelotón de fusilamiento, su cuerpo entero zumbaba y su mente no podía procesar realmente el momento. Cómo había podido alguna vez esperar en convertirse en una reina, no podía entenderlo, porque esto era una experiencia verdaderamente aterradora, y no tenía más que hablar con la gente. No podía contemplar lo significaba realmente dirigir un reino.

_Está bien, mi amor, _oyó la voz de Regina susurrar en su mente. _Calma tu corazón, y habla como lo acordamos._

Emma asintió sutilmente y tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a la multitud una vez más. "Me dirijo a ustedes el día de hoy, en nombre de mi madre, la Reina Snow. Es con verdadero pesar y profunda tristeza que les comunico a cada uno de ustedes que el día de hoy que mi padre, el Rey James, fue asesinado."

Aunque las palabras sobre la muerte del rey se habían propagado sin duda por los dos guardias que habían sido testigos del ataque, la Sala del Trono estalló en exclamaciones y gritos de shock. La princesa se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento ya que una oleada de dolor atravesó su corazón y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, de poder continuar. Sintió la mano de su esposa, apretando suavemente su hombro, y eso le ofreció comodidad. Dejó que la comodidad llenara su cuerpo y le proporcionara la fuerza para terminar lo que había empezado.

"Actualmente poco se sabe del asesinato, sin embargo, le aseguro a cada uno de ustedes que no voy a dejar que esta traición quede impune ya que voy a encontrar la fuente del ataque y le daré a mi difunto padre su merecida justicia," continuó Emma, silenciando efectivamente a la multitud una vez más. "Un aviso oficial de la muerte del rey será anunciado a todo el reino para el final del día de mañana, y la ceremonia de entierro se llevará a cabo en dos días, momento en el que su reina se dirigirá a ustedes. La vestimenta de luto será la vestimenta obligatoria para todo el reino por un tiempo total de una semana a partir de la madrugada del día de la ceremonia del entierro real."

La princesa volvió a respirar profundo, las lagrimas nacían de sus ojos mientras la gente ante ella comenzaban a limpiar sutilmente sus propias mejillas y suaves sollozos sonaban por toda la multitud. Era evidente que el pueblo había amado a su padre, el rey. "En cuanto a la Guardia Real, no es necesaria ninguna preparación para la guerra en este momento; sin embargo cada uno de ustedes seguirán estado es post y en alerta ante cualquier tipo de anomalía en o alrededor de los terrenos del castillo, mientras se investiga el asesinato del rey. En caso de tener alguna sospecha, deberán informarme directamente a mí o a Regina ya que vamos a estar viviendo en el castillo por el momento. Si tienen alguna pregunta, podrán preguntarle a su reina en dos días. Enciendan una vela para su rey esta noche, y dejen que se desvanezca en su memoria."

Cada persona en la habitación inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto a las palabras finales de la princesa antes de que Emma se levantara lentamente del trono de Snow y anunciara, "Cesado." El público se sumergió en una reverencia y se dejaron caer en sus rodillas nuevamente mientras Emma y Regina hicieran su camino rápidamente desde la tarima hacia afuera de la Sala del Trono.

Tan pronto como ambas Almas Gemelas destinadas entraron al pasillo y las puertas de la Sala del Trono se cerraron tras de ellas, Emma giró y se lanzó a los brazos de Regina, su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Hundió la cara en el cuello de su esposa justo cuando sintió los brazos de Regina envolverse firmemente a su alrededor.

"Gracias por estar conmigo," murmuró Emma contra la suave piel de su amada.

"Siempre, querida," prometió Regina mientras la sostenía con fuerza y pensaba en todos los tiempos difíciles por delante, tiempos en los que Emma, sin duda, la necesitaría aún más; por determinadas pruebas que las esperaban a ambas, pruebas que ni siquiera podía imaginar.

* * *

**... Bueno gente, siento tener que decirles que este será el único capítulo de este fin de semana, ya que por problemas de tiempo no podré traducir el otro. Pero no se preocupen, la semana que viene me pondré a la par con Chrmdpoet. ^-**

**Nos vemos. :)**


	6. El Discurso de la Reina

**Iba a escribir un comentario gracioso para hacerles olvidar mi retraso, pero no se me ocurrió nada. u.u Este capítulo, se supone, iba a ser subido el miércoles, pero por falta de tiempo, al igual que hoy, lo subo ahora.**

_**N/A: Hola a todos. Escribí este capítulo con el soundtrack de "Remember Me" de Thomas Bergersen. Denle una oportunidad a medida que leen. Es una maravillosa adición al texto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! XO-Chrmdpoet**_

* * *

Capítulo Seis: El Discurso de la Reina

Regina se despertó con un dolor repentino en su corazón, un dolor profundo en su alma, y los suaves sollozos y tranquilos lloriqueos de su amada. Mientras las oscuras pestañas se revoloteaban para alejar el sueño de los ojos chocolate, la reina caída fue recibida por la vista de la brillante luz de la luna que inundaba una habitación que no era la suya. Tomó sólo un momento antes de que los eventos del día anterior la recorrieran nuevamente y le recordaran a la morena dónde estaba y por qué. Los suaves sollozos de su esposa, la tocaron de nuevo como una triste canción de cuna, y Regina se revolvió rápidamente en la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados reales del Castillo Blanco y se encontró con la temblorosa espalda de princesa mientras Emma lloraba en silencio aunque fuertemente en una almohada completamente empapada.

La reina caída luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus propios ojos, lágrimas inspiradas por el dolor de Emma, el cual sentía profundamente a través de su vínculo como Almas Gemelas, como si se tratara de su propio dolor, como si fuera su propio padre el que sería enterrado al día siguiente. Ella no dudó en erradicar el pequeño espacio de sábanas frías que la separaba del cuerpo de su amada mientras apartaba suavemente la cascada de rizos dorados, apretaba los labios en la parte posterior del cuello de Emma, y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la princesa.

Regina sostuvo a su esposa con fuerza y la meció poco a poco de adelante hacia atrás mientras Emma lloraba por el padre que una vez había amado tan profundamente, el padre que una vez le había dado tanta alegría, el padre que la había traicionado, el padre que casi le había arrebatado la vida, el padre que le había suplicado perdón, y el padre con el que plenamente había deseado hacer las paces algún día. Ella lloraba por el hombre amable que nunca conocería de nuevo, por el padre que esperaba hubiera sido para ella nuevamente una vez que el dolor del pasado se hubiera asentado y disminuido, y el abuelo que podría haber sido para los hijos que, con el tiempo, esperaba tener con el amor de su vida. Por último, sufría por el dolor ahora soportado por su madre biológica, Snow.

Emma sólo podía imaginar tal perdida abrazadora. En más de una ocasión, la princesa había llegado muy cerca de conocer el dolor de perder el Amor Verdadero de forma permanente, y sin embargo ella y Regina siempre se las habían arreglado para encontrar una manera de superar las dificultades. Incluso la idea de tener que soportar el dolor de una vida sin su bruja, no obstante, era agobiante, era debilitante, y la abarcaba del todo. La cubría como una lluvia ácida al pensar en Snow y el dolor sentimental que la reina de pelo negro, sin duda, se vería obligada a llevar consigo todos los días restantes de su vida.

"Oh, Emma," susurró Regina suavemente mientras mecía con ternura a la princesa y pasaba los dedos suavemente por la suave y nívea piel de los brazos de su esposa, "tu dolor me duele tanto, mi amor."

Ninguna palabra escapó de los labios de la princesa. Los únicos sonidos que eran emanados por la garganta de la rubia eran los de sus sollozos mientras rápidamente volteaba su cuerpo dentro de los brazos de su amada y hundía la cara en el hueco del cuello de Regina y de la curva de su pecho. La reina caída se ajustó fácilmente al movimiento repentino de Emma y rápidamente apretó sus brazos alrededor de la princesa, una vez más. Pasó los dedos a través de los rizos dorados y tarareó suavemente en el silencio de la habitación de invitados mientras la luna las pintaba a ambas con un matiz pálido.

"Llegará un día, amor, en el que este gran dolor no será nada más que un recuerdo lejano," le susurró Regina a su Alma Gemela mientras plantaba tiernos besos en el cabello de Emma y a lo largo de su mejilla llena de lagrimas. "Va a pasar, Emma, y entonces serás capaz de dejar de lado todo lo que has mantenido albergado en el interior, todo lo que se agita como una guerra dentro de ti. No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, mi amor. Te amo incluso en la oscuridad, y tu dolor es el mío. No sigas escondiendo esos dolores debajo de la superficie, pues sé muy bien, que te ahogaran si les dejas. Compártelos conmigo, Emma. Por favor, compártelos conmigo. Déjame ayudarte."

Un pesado y entrecortado suspiro escapó de los labios de la princesa, presionándose suavemente en el delgado cuello de Regina, y sólo unos segundos más tarde, Emma cumplió el deseo de su esposa. Se abrió a si misma y a sus emociones completamente al lazo que la ataba al alma de la reina caída. Todo lo que la rubia había estado reprimiendo, los dolores que no había reconocido en años, surgieron a la superficie y ondularon a través de su unión, desgarrando el propio corazón de Emma y derramándose en el de Regina.

La bruja se quedó sin aliento con fuerza cuando un torrente de emociones inundó su interior,—ira, dolor, pesar, culpa, furia, ansiedad, miedo—todo llevaba su corazón al borde de una explosión. Un sollozo gutural fue arrancado con fuerza de la garganta de Regina mientras ella apretaba sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su princesa. Rápidas lágrimas tallaban punzantes caminos por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos y convocaba las imágenes de los preciosos momentos que ella y Emma habían vivido juntas en los últimos dos años de matrimonio e incluso antes. Era algo que Regina se había enseñado a sí misma a hacer cuando los recuerdos de su propio pasado se deslizaban en sus días y caían como piedras sobre su corazón. Necesitaba esas imágenes ahora. Simplemente las necesitaba para soportan el peso de la aflicción de su amada en ese momento, y cuando los vividos recuerdos invadieron su mente, Regina se conectó a Emma telepáticamente y le compartió todo lo que bailaba en su mente.

El propio jadeo de Emma se hizo eco a través del silencio de la recamara mientras suavemente se alejaba un poco del abrazo de su esposa y la miró, asombrada, a los ojos chocolate llenos de lagrimas. Regina le sonrió suavemente mientras las imágenes, los preciosos recuerdos, continuaban jugando detrás de los ojos de ambas—Emma caminando al lado de una arrollo haciendo explosiones mágicas de luz mientras Regina se reía bellamente a su lado. Su primer beso plenamente compartido y el calor que ardía entre ellas mientras sus labios se tocaban. Ambas yaciendo bajo las estrellas mientras hablaban, entre nubosas respiraciones, sobre los deseos. Una brillante sonrisa pintada en el rostro cansado de Emma cuando reveló la hermosa magia que había realizado para restaurar el deslustrado y arruinado castillo de Regina. La forma reverente con la que se tocaron entre sí la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Regina inclinándose para besar la suave y peluda cabeza de un enorme lobo blanco con ojos esmeralda. Los verdes prados ondulantes en los que juntas vestidas de blanco y rodeada por sus familiares se prometieron amarse para siempre. La risa que se ondulaba a través del aire mientras Regina corría por delante de Emma a caballo. Los chapuzones en las madrugadas debajo de las heladas cascadas. Baños de vapor y manos errantes. Besos tiernos y abrazos cálidos. Magia musical y espectáculos de luces mientras reían infantilmente y se deleitaban con su amor. Conversaciones interminables sobre su futuro.

Las imágenes parpadeaban rápidamente a través de sus mentes, triturando su dolor compartido y encendiendo la alegría creada por su vínculo eterno y su muy poderoso amor. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente mientras todo lo que siempre habían sido y siempre serían para la otra se establecía sobre ellas como una ducha llena de confort, y ambas suspiraron profundamente aliviadas.

Los labios temblorosos de Emma se convirtieron en una sonrisa que le robo el aliento a los pulmones de Regina, incluso mientras las lágrimas de la princesa aún caían interminables hasta su barbilla. "Gracias," susurró Emma con reverencia, mirando a Regina como si la reina caída acababa de llevar a cabo la más impresionante de las maravillas mágicas, y tal vez en ese momento, para una dolida princesa, así había sido. "Tú eres mi mayor consuelo y mi más pura alegría."

La reina caída llevó hacia adelante una mano y limpió los caminos que estropeaban las mejillas de su amada antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios a su princesa. "Y tú eres la mía," susurró a cambio.

* * *

La población del Reino Blanco, casi en su totalidad, se presentó al día siguiente a la ceremonia del entierro real del Rey James. Los monarcas de reinos limítrofes que fueron capaces de realizar el viaje en un día estuvieron presentes también, y cada asistente, independientemente de su estatus, vestían su luto. Cada uno se hizo camino por el sendero iluminado por velas hacia el Salón de Ceremonias del Castillo Blanco para presentar sus respetos a un hombre que gobernó como un verdadero gran rey.

La Guardia Real, en orden, comprensiblemente registraba las pertenencias de cada persona buscando armas de cualquier tipo, y a los que llevaran estos artículos se les dio la opción de colocar los al cuidado de la Guardia hasta el momento de partida, y si se negaban a tal arreglo, entonces se les negaba respetuosamente la entrada. Además de esta seguridad, Regina y Emma combinaron su magia para rodear la totalidad del Castillo Blanco con un masivo escudo mágico, como sugerencia de la reina caída. Operaba como un dispositivo de detección de personas, analizaba a cada individuo antes de que entrara. El escudo era capaz de detectar si una persona llevaba pociones u objetos encantados de algún tipo, y si así era, los objetos eran confiscados de inmediato. Sabiamente, el escudo también era capaz de leer las intenciones de cada persona. Podía detectar con precisión si una persona tenía la intención de causar daño o albergaba odio al entrar, y cualquiera con esas intenciones sería removido y detenido para ser interrogado.

Afortunadamente, no se encontró a ninguna de estas personas, lo que confundió a Regina ya que había estado segura de que quien lanzó el ataque contra el Rey James habría intentado asistir a la ceremonia, no obstante disfrazado. Ella se mantuvo en guardia pese a que no había evidencias de un posible peligro, ya que Regina no era ninguna tonta. Ella misma había engañado a la magia con más magia antes. Había eludido muchas barreras durante su reinado y había engañado a muchos haciéndoles creer que la veían, pero no era realmente ella, o que no albergaba ninguna mala intención cuando sin duda la tenía. No se sorprendería si algún ser oscuro caminaba entre ellos.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia, un gran número de Guardias Reales rodeaban la llorosa figura de la Reina Blanca, mientras se hacía camino hacia el catafalco donde se hallaba el cuerpo perfectamente conservado de su marido, con las manos cruzadas sobre la empuñadura de su espada la cual se apoyaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. Otro gran parte de la Guardia flaqueaba tanto a Emma como a Regina mientras seguían en procesión detrás de Snow.

Cuando la princesa Blanca y la reina caída aparecieron a la vista de la gran multitud, los murmullos estallaron entre la muchedumbre. No necesitaban escuchar las palabras exactas para saber de lo que la gente hablaba—los chismes sin fin sobre el impactante "escándalo" del matrimonio entre la princesa Blanca y la Reina Oscura, y la forma en la que dicho matrimonio supuestamente había obligado a los monarcas a absolver a Regina de sus crímenes contra el reino y a restaurar su estatuto real. Aunque muy poco de lo que se decía era cierto, los chismes nunca cesaron. Incluso después de dos años, la gente todavía hablaba de eso de tal manera que uno podría asumir que las palabras dejaban un sabor verdaderamente horrible en la boca.

Ni Emma ni Regina prestaban atención a los chismes, pero la reina caída se negaba a permitir tal falta de respeto hacia Snow en un momento como este, por no hablar de la falta de respeto hacia el rey caído. Movió rápidamente su muñeca cuando pasaron frente a la multitud y un silencio inmediato cayó sobre el pueblo, sumiendo al Salón nuevamente en la calma. Recibió un guiño de aprobación y visto bueno por parte de Red quien se encontraba de pie en la primera fila de la multitud al lado de Blue y la antigua amante del Oscuro, Belle.

Ellas habían visto a Belle en los últimos dos años, pero la joven y hermosa morena había mantenido su distancia la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía un aire sombrío sobre ella ya que había optado por pasar sus días en los confines de la biblioteca del Castillo Blanco, y aunque solía viajar con Snow para a Regina y a Emma, elegía estar mayormente sola. Regina aún tenía esperanzas, sin embargo, de que la bella pudiera un día cercano ser capaz de sonreír y disfrutar de la vida nuevamente. También tenía la esperanza de que cuando ese día llegara, ella y su amada esposa, también pudieran dejar de lado algo de su propio dolor y la culpa que rodeaba la muerte del Verdadero Amor de Belle, y todos serían capaces de avanzar realmente.

Emma y Regina se quedaron respetuosamente en silencio al lado de Snow mientras ella se acercaba al féretro y lo alcanzaba con sus manos. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del material suave del manto real de James. Luego recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el cabello castaño dorado antes de tocar ligeramente los inmóviles labios. Ella susurró en voz baja hacia él, palabras que ni Regina ni Emma hicieron un intento por escuchar, ya que sabían que esas palabras eran solo para James. Y cuando por fin lo soltó, las lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas, Snow se volteó y se desplomó en los brazos de su hija.

Fue una acción sorprendente, no obstante, un testimonio desgarrador, como miembros de la realeza que eran, en todos los casos, se esperaba serenidad y compostura, incluso en su dolor. Snow White, sin embargo, estaba destruida por el dolor. Casi no podía funcionar ya que cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por la ferocidad de su perdida. Había comido poco después de la muerte de James, y sólo lo que se vio obligada por Emma, Regina, o Red. Había dormido sólo cuando el sueño era proporcionado por magia, y no había hablado con nadie desde aquel día. Parecía estar atrapada dentro de su agonía y estaba poco dispuesta a renunciar a ella, o tal vez simplemente no podía.

La princesa Blanca sostuvo a su madre biológica con ternura, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Snow y sosteniéndola estrechamente. Eludía la corona de su madre mientras acariciaba con los dedos los oscuros mechones y susurraba serenamente palabras tranquilizadoras de paz y consuelo al oído de la reina reinante. Una vez que sintió que el cuerpo de Snow comenzó a calmarse, le pasó con cuidado a la temblorosa mujer a Regina antes de caminar hasta el catafalco.

El dolor de Emma era de fuerte magnitud y pesaba en cada centímetro de ella. Puso una mano sobre las de su padre, las cuales aún descansaban si sobre su espada. Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras la princesa se inclinaba hacia adelante, cada vez más cerca del pacifico rostro de James, y le susurró entrecortadamente, "Padre, a pesar de nuestros conflictos, por favor… quiero que sepas que te amaba, y que te perdono."

Gran parte del peso que había aplastado el corazón de la rubia durante años se levantó en ese momento y le permitió respirar de una forma verdaderamente relajante y refrescante. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro entrecortado mientras presionaba sus labios tiernamente en la frente de su padre antes de darse vuelta y reunirse con su madre biológica y su esposa mientras se movían para sentarse justo al lado del catafalco y frente a los monarcas visitantes que asistieron.

Una vez sentada, Emma miró a la multitud hacia donde sabía que su madre, Red, estaría y al instante su mirada se encontró con la de la loba. Siempre bastaba con ver a la alta morena para que la princesa estuviera a gusto, y cuando Red articuló en silencio las palabras 'te quiero' hacia ella, el corazón de Emma finalmente recuperó su ritmo pausado y se sintió en paz. Emma asintió con la cabeza a su madre, con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de amor y afecto, antes de volver a mirar al catafalco ya que comenzaban los procedimientos ceremoniales.

Emma apenas estuvo presente durante la ceremonia, ya que vivió en su cabeza durante gran parte de la misma. Sus recuerdos regresando a ella, arrastrándola con fuerza de la tristeza y el peso del presente y permitiéndole esconderse en los momentos alegres de su pasado. Vivió en las imágenes del amor lleno de dicha que compartía con su esposa, en los abrazos afectuosos de su madre loba, en la hilaridad de sus bromas con cada una de las mujeres de su vida, en su reconexión con Snow y en sus gentiles y frecuentes conversaciones filosóficas con Blue. Era una distracción que alimentaba su capacidad de mantener la compostura, y se entregó fácilmente y con avidez a la misma.

Apenas tomó nota de los pocos discursos cortos sobre la bondad de su padre, de su justo reinado, y de su puro corazón. Las luces de las velas parpadeaban a su alrededor, y sin embargo ella estaba simplemente perdida en su resplandor, sin darse cuenta de su calor. No fue sino hasta que la mano suave de su esposa se coló entre la suya que Emma se sacudió de su ensoñación. La princesa Blanca se volteó para cruzar miradas con su mujer cuando Regina habló en su mente.

_¿Dónde estás, mi amor? _Susurró Regina suavemente, su voz sedosa resonó en la cabeza de la princesa como un suave arrullo.

_Escondida,_ le respondió Emma sinceramente, _en mis recuerdos, como me enseñaste._

Compartieron una mirada entristecida antes de que la reina caída le sonriera tristemente a la rubia y asintiera con la cabeza. _Muy bien cariño. Estoy aquí en caso de que me necesites._

_Yo siempre te necesito, _susurró amorosamente la princesa antes de llevar la mano de Regina hasta su boca y apretar sus labios en el dorso de la suave mano de la reina caída.

* * *

Una vez que se cumplieron los aspectos formales de la ceremonia y se le había otorgado a la multitud de asistentes la oportunidad de acercarse y arrodillarse ante el catafalco antes de acercarse a la comitiva real para ofrecer sus respetos, la multitud de gente se había quedado en silencio una vez más. Todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de la Reina Blanca como era costumbre en una ceremonia real de entierro. Cuando un rey perece, se espera que el rey o reina, príncipe o princesa reinante finalice la ceremonia a través de un discurso que tanto honra a los muertos como despide a la multitud de la reunión.

Tanto Regina como Emma miraron a Snow, quien parecía congelada en su asiento. Las lágrimas estropeaban sus mejillas mientras ella miraba al frente, sus ojos fijos sobre el catafalco. Era como si la reina reinante estuviera hueca, su cuerpo ya no era habitado por su alma, como si su alma hubiera partido con su marido, aunque ambas sabían que aún quedaba mucho dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba escrito en el tono de su dolor, un dolor que ningún ser sin alma, jamás podría sentir. Ambos corazones se rompieron al verla tan destruida.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Emma temblorosamente se puso de pie, convencida de que su madre era simplemente incapaz de hacer lo que debía hacer, no podía pararse frente a la multitud y hablar de la perdida que mordía con saña su interior a cada momento. Sin embargo, cuando Emma se levantó de su asiento, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca. La cabeza de la princesa se volteó hacia ese lado para ver a Snow levantarse rápidamente, y la esperanza floreció hermosamente en el corazón de Emma, solo para ser borrada momentos después.

Snow se adelantó y tomó las pálidas mejillas de Emma en sus manos antes de acercar la cara de la princesa hacia ella y presionar sus labios tiernamente en la frente de Emma. "Lo siento, hija mía," le susurró la mujer de pelo negro, provocando una mirada de preocupación y desconcierto tanto de Emma como de Regina, "por lo que debo hacer."

Antes de que la princesa Blanca o la reina caída pudieran averiguar acerca de la extraña declaración, Snow se alejó a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose al catafalco. Se puso de pie justo en frente de él, y en ese momento, no parecía una reina, sino una mujer rota. Estaba en su postura, en la forma en la que su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente con cada respiración, y en la forma en la que temblaba su voz cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Yo… Yo me crié en este reino" comenzó Snow temblorosa, lanzando su mirada alrededor de la sala, "por lo que muchos aquí me han conocido desde que era una niña, una princesa o simplemente me han visto desde lejos. Siempre… s-soñé que iba a llegar a ser una gran reina." Se detuvo entonces y Emma le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Regina ya que ambas habían detectado el ligero tartamudeo en el discurso de Snow.

"A lo largo de los años, muchos de ustedes han tocado r-realmente mi corazón o m-me han ayudado a crecer como persona y como gobernante. He amado este r-reino toda mi vida," dijo con la voz ronca mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos una vez más y se redujo rápidamente a dar grandes bocanadas de aire entre palabras mientras continuaba. "Los he amado a todos, y J… Ja… James amó a este reino, y a todos ustedes t-también."

Casi no había un ojo seco en el Salón ya que la reina reinante a través de sus palabras, era apenas capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su marido caído. Casi todas las personas presentes lloraron con ella y para ella, corazones dolidos por la pérdida de uno de sus más grandes monarcas y por el dolor del otro. Cuando Snow volvió a hablar, sin embargo, las palabras que resonaron en sus labios detuvieron todos los corazones en la habitación.

"P-pero mi corazón está roto, y no p-puedo sentir más que dolor," sollozó mientras levantaba una mano para agarrarse firmemente el pecho. "Por lo tanto, no p-puedo amarles o liderarlos bien si no conozco n-nada más que la desesperación."

Los ojos de Emma se cruzaron con los de Regina mientras el miedo se filtraba a través de cada vena de su cuerpo y hacía arder sus células. _Regina, ¿qué está pasando? _Preguntó Emma en un susurro aterrado, las palabras resonaron en la mente de la reina caída.

_No lo sé, cariño, pero me temo lo peor, _contestó Regina, y luego el peor de los casos, efectivamente, sucedió.

Snow tomó una respiración larga y pesada, estabilizándose y cuando habló por última vez, su voz, aunque desigual, era clara y decidida. "Por la presente abdico de mi corona. Renuncio a mi título como reina reinante del Reino Blanco, y renuncio a mi derecho al trono real. Por favor, perdónenme."

Un masivo jadeo, sonoro se hizo eco por toda la habitación cuando las palabras de la Reina Blanca atravesaron el aire como una flecha al corazón, y luego se fue. Snow se dio la vuelta y echo a correr, saliendo del Salón de Ceremonias rápido y sin palabras, dejando a todos completamente aturdidos a su paso. Nada más, sin embargo, que la princesa de cabellos dorados cuyo mundo, en ese momento, se vino abajo como una ola rugiente en un mar embravecido.

* * *

**No sé si ya lo he dicho pero, manito arriba quienes quieran una esposa como Regina..., no tengo suficientes manos. u.u**

**Espero que a Chrmdpoet se le acabe el drama y nos regrese al azúcar, las flores y los muchos colores a los que nos acostumbró en LP&LP... ¿O esas fueron las chicas superpoderosas? .-. En fin, que se termine el drama porque a mi no me gusta llorar. =/**

**El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré apenas termine de traducirlo. ^-^**

**P.d: Siento si hay algunas oraciones que no se entiendan, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para corregir. :(**


	7. Disturbios y Rebeldes

**Por fin me puse a la par con la versión en inglés. :) **

**Disfruten el capítulo. ^-^**

* * *

Capítulo Siete: Disturbios y Rebeldes

La visión de Emma era borrosa y su carne estaba erizada ominosamente mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Se sentía como si las masivas pareces del Salón de Ceremonias se estuvieran cerrando rápidamente sobre ella. Su respiración se volvió superficial mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir alocadamente en su pecho. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Había su madre realmente abandonado el trono hacía sólo unos momentos, dejando a la misma Emma asumir la responsabilidad de gobernar el reino como la reina mucho antes de su momento?

Apenas podía respirar, mientras su amada esposa envolvía su suave mano alrededor de su muñeca para mantenerla estable. _Calma tu corazón, cariño_, oyó susurrar a Regina suavemente en su mente. _No te asustes_.

_Lo siento, Regina_, susurró Emma en respuesta. _Debo… Debo irme. _Las lágrimas rasgaban las mejillas de Emma mientras el vértigo arremetía contra ella. Se aferró a la mano de Regina cuando un silencioso sollozo rasgó su garganta y todos los miedos que tenía en ese momento asaltaron su corazón de una manera que incluso Regina sintió el dolor del mismo a través de su vínculo.

_No, Emma, quédate. Tu presencia puede servir para mantener la calma, incluso si no deseas tratar con ellos._ Le dijo Regina sabiamente. _Voy a despejar el Salón, pero por favor, amor, estate tranquila y paciente. Todo va a estar bien, Emma. Confía en mí._

La princesa no dijo nada cuando se soltó del agarre de la bruja y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la multitud, su corazón latía tan salvajemente en su pecho que temía que en cualquier momento, rasgará sus confines y la dejara vacía a raíz de tales impactos y tragedias.

Tan pronto como Emma le dio la espalda, Regina hizo un gesto con la mano y lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la princesa, un hechizo que silenciaba todos los sonidos del entorno de la multitud para que su realmente aterrorizada y traumatizada esposa fuera incapaz de oír lo todo lo que podría ser manifestado en su contra o en contra de Regina, cosa que la bruja sabía muy probable. Ella no quería que Emma tuviera que soportar aflicciones en el corazón en ese momento, y si podía salvarla de ello entonces sin duda lo haría.

* * *

La gran multitud en el Salón de Ceremonia estalló ante la salida de la Reina, las voces de los ciudadanos del reino clamaban su conmoción y su confusión. En cuestión de segundos, el pánico de la multitud se había convertido en un motín totalmente ardiente, mientras la gente comenzaba a gritar sus suposiciones y acusaciones de trampa, lo que causó indignación entre otros en la multitud que consideraban tales acusaciones como traición y por lo tanto atacaban física y verbalmente a aquellos que las expresaban. Un valiente, o más bien tonto, hombre pensó que era prudente gritar una acusación contra Regina, y fue todo lo que necesitó la gente para perder aún más el control lo que requirió a casi toda la élite de la Guardia Real para mantener a los hombres y mujeres atrás y lejos de la reina caída.

"¡Esto es obra de la Reina Malvada!" Exclamó en voz alta y su acusación fue inmediatamente recibida con varias ovaciones en acuerdo de toda la multitud. "¡Se mueve para reclamar el reino!"

"¡Ellas es malvada!" Profirió otra persona. "¡Nos destruirá a todos!"

"¡La Reina Malvada ha hechizado a la princesa y la ha obligado a casarse!"

"¡Ella ha maldecido a nuestra buena reina con el fin de recuperar su poder!"

"¡Debe ser detenida!"

"¡Bruja!"

"¡Quemen a la bruja!"

"¡Enciérrenla!"

"¡Nada bueno llegará con la Reina Oscura en el poder!"

"¡Ella no es princesa de _mi_ buen reino! No me importa que se decretara lo contrario. ¡Esto es un engaño! ¡Esto es magia negra!"

"¡Cuélguenla!"

"¡Ella mató a mi familia!"

"¡Ella incendió mi antiguo pueblo!"

"Intentó asesinar a la reina Snow en innumerables ocasiones. ¡No se puede confiar en ella!"

Regina miró a Emma para asegurarse de que su hechizo había funcionado y la princesa no había oído ninguno de los gritos en su contra, y por suerte la rubia seguía dándoles la espalda y la princesa no parecía afectada. La reina caída dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, incluso se apresuró a señalar al jefe de la Guardia Real, empujando a los ciudadanos que estaban cada vez más cerca de la reina caída y de la princesa. Cruzó miradas con ella y asintió con la cabeza cuando ella le ordenó, rugiendo, "¡Retíralos de una vez!"

"¡Dibujen una fila! ¡Despejen el Salón!" gritó imperiosamente el soldado, y la totalidad de la Guardia desenfundó sus espadas e hicieron un círculo alrededor de la multitud, empujándolos hacia las puertas y pidiéndoles que salieran o serían encarcelados.

Hubo un grito de sorpresa y una ola de aplausos alentadores cuando uno de los ciudadanos logró esquivar por debajo del brazo a uno de los guardias. Él actuó tan rápido que casi nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que fuera capaz de patear los pies del guardia, haciendo que el soldado perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera. El hombre arranco la espada de las manos del guardia, y con salvajes, y enojados ojos, corrió hacia el estrado.

Red lanzó a Blue y a Belle al suelo para protegerlas para luego correr hacia el hombre a una velocidad sobrenatural. Se estrelló contra el cuerpo del hombre cuando él gritó "¡EN NOMBRE DEL REY!" Y arrojó la espada lo más fuerte que pudo, apuntando su punta afilada directamente al corazón de la reina caída. Hubo un suspiro colectivo en toda la sala cuando todas las personas detenidas, con las respiraciones contenidas, esperaron a ver qué pasaba.

Reina, sin embargo, sólo levantó una ceja y frunció los labios mientras rápidamente hacía un gesto con la mano a través del aire. Una pared de color purpura brillante brotó de su mano para actuar como un campo de fuerza masivo ante ella. Segundos después, la espada rebelde se estrelló contra el campo de fuerza e inmediatamente se desintegró. Un segundo grito ahogado resonó por toda el Salón, y nadie se movía aún. Todos y cada uno esperaba con gran expectación ver como la Reina Oscura respondería al intento de asesinato por parte del ciudadano rebelde. No dudaban de que seguramente tendría la cabeza o el corazón del hombre, ya que había sido conocida por no mostrar misericordia alguna ante tales acciones durante su reinado. Por otra parte, pocos monarcas mostrarían piedad en vista de tal traición.

La reina caída cruzo su mirada oscura con la del hombre que ahora luchaba contra el puño de hierro de Red. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizado tras su fallido intento de no estar a más de meros segundos de perder la vida. Él tragó saliva cuando Regina bajó su escudo y descendió de la tarima. Cuando ella estuvo a tan sólo unos metros de él, habló en voz alta y con autoridad. "Un acto de violencia o atentado contra la realeza es traición y la traición en este reino se castiga con la muerte," gritó. "Este fue un intento necio de valentía, y mientras me preocupo poco por el odio y la desconfianza hacia mí, me _preocupo, _como _deberías_ tú, como deberían _todos_ ustedes, por la vida y la seguridad de la princesa. Ella es la única y legitima heredera al trono Blanco, y es ahora quien se convertirá en su soberana gobernante, y _tu _ingratitud le ha puesto en peligro. Sabías que amenazabas su vida."

"¡No!" Exclamó. "No busqué—"

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Regina, interrumpiéndolo mientras su orden resonó ominosamente por todo el Salón. "No te di permiso para hablar, campesino."

Y luego Regina sorprendió a todos en el Salón caminando hacia el centro de la habitación y levantando las manos para llamar la atención, aunque ciertamente no era necesario, pues ni un solo ojo se había alejado de ella desde que la espada había caído en manos de un tonto rebelde. "Escuchen todos y cada uno," gritó, "porque lo que voy a decirles ahora solo será dicho una vez."

Red miró a Blue con curiosidad, pero el hada antigua solo pudo encogerse de hombros como diciendo que ella, tampoco, tenía idea de lo que su querida amiga tenía reservado. Casa uno de ellos esperó con gran expectación escuchar las palabras de la reina caída, muchos suponían que condenaría a muerte a los rebeldes y que amenazaría a todos con las consecuencias que les traería tratar de hacerle daño en el futuro. Lo que en realidad dijo, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa para todos los asistentes.

"Muchos de ustedes no se atreven a confiar en mí," dijo Regina a la multitud. "Muchos de ustedes son incapaces de ver más allá de mis errores en el pasado, mis crueldades y crímenes. Muchos de ustedes no me ven sino como la Reina Oscura y Malvada, y en esto, están justificados."

Varios jadeos resonaron en la multitud ante esas palabras, jadeos que se incrementaron cuando la bruja continuó su discurso. "He cometido muchos crímenes, muchas atrocidades violentas y terribles. Hice caer sobre muchos una gran cantidad de sufrimiento, y por ese sufrimiento, me disculpo sincera y personalmente."

Los ojos de Red se ensancharon antes de suavizarse mientras una afectuosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, una que se hizo eco inmediatamente en Blue mientras el orgullo hinchaba sus pechos al ver el crecimiento de Regina en los últimos años. Ella realmente había recorrido un largo camino desde la caótica, y terrorífica, reina vengativa que una vez fue. Ella estaba verdaderamente arrepentida de sus acciones hace tantos años, y sus disculpas salieron directamente desde su corazón.

La multitud se quedó en silencio y sin aliento, ya que cada uno estaba atónito ante la disculpa de Regina. Ninguno de ellos había oído nunca una disculpa de la bruja por los crímenes que había cometido, por los males que había promulgado, y no podían creer en sus oídos ahora que lo hacían. No era nada de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado que sucediera.

"Todos ustedes pueden discrepar como estoy segura de que están dispuestos a hacer," dijo Regina, "sin embargo, _he _pagado profundamente mis crímenes, y mis disculpas y remordimientos ahora son plenos y sinceros. Más de veinte años han pasado desde mi reinado, y yo ya no soy en absoluto la reina malvada una vez temida. Yo sólo busco protegerlos y guiarlos al lado de mi querida esposa, su princesa. No he hechizado a su princesa ni he tenido un papel en la muerte de su rey o en la elección de su reina. Busco las mismas respuestas que ustedes, y voy a seguir en la búsqueda de esas respuestas. No deseo dañar a ninguno de ustedes, y ciertamente no les infringiré daño, siempre y cuando ustedes no amenacen la vida de un soberano o a cualquiera de mi familia. Espero sinceramente que casa uno de ustedes me permita la oportunidad de redimirme ante sus ojos y servir junto a Emma como el líder justo y equitativo que una vez no pude ser."

Sonidos de sorpresa e incredulidad se filtraban en el silencio de la multitud, mientras que otros protestaron en voz alta expresando una vez más su desconfianza hacia le reina caída. Mientras las voces se hacían más fuertes, cada uno gritando su propia opinión, Regina se acercó al ciudadano rebelde que todavía se encontraba firmemente en su lugar por el fuerte control de Red. Él la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas adicionales, sin poder creer que la mujer acabara de pedir disculpas por los crímenes atroces que una vez había cometido.

"En cuanto a ti," dijo Regina mientras se acercaba cada vez más al hombre, "estoy en conflicto. Si yo fuera la mujer que una vez fui, ya tendría tu cabeza o tu corazón por tu idiotez este día. Sin embargo, ya no _soy_ esa mujer, y aunque ciertamente ha actuado como un tonto en su misión impulsiva para quitarme la vida, tengo que decir que estoy bastante asombrada por la valentía de incluso intentar hacerlo."

Está declaración no solo sorprendió a la multitud, sino también a Red, a Blue y a Belle. Miraron a Regina como si ella seguramente fuera un sueño y ellos regresarían a la realidad en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la reina caída estaba allí y sus palabras sonaban a verdad. Ella era realmente una mujer cambiada ya que ninguno esperaba que le permitiera a un hombre, que había puesto la vida de su amada princesa en peligro, vivir, y mucho menos que le diera un cumplido al hombre.

"¿Es esto una especie de engaño?" Preguntó el hombre en voz baja, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Le aseguro que no lo es," le dijo Regina, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando le dijo, "y debo felicitar su puntería también. De no haber conjurado el escudo, el lanzamiento seguramente habría llegado a su objetivo."

"¿Gr-Gracias?" Dijo el hombre, la declaración sonó más como una pregunta mientras sus rasgos gritaban su confusión. Regina encontró todo bastante divertido. A decir verdad, quería desesperadamente tener la cabeza del hombre por haber puesto en peligro la vida de su amada Alma Gemela, pero sabía que esa acción solo beneficiaría el miedo y el motín de los ciudadanos. Tenía que hacer un movimiento que no sólo sorprendiera a cada uno de ellos, sino que también hiciera un gran paso para demostrarle a la gente del Reino Blanco que ella era, de hecho, una mujer cambiada y ya no era la Reina Malvada. Necesitaba que confiaran en ella en los próximos meses ya que el asesinato del rey podría muy bien conducir a la guerra. Era un juego político, y Regina era muy buena en el juego, incluso después de tantos años.

"De nada," le dijo Regina, y cada persona en la multitud sólo pudo mirar, con la boca abierta, a la mujer mientras ella elogiaba al hombre a pesar de haber atentado contra su vida. Seguramente esto que veían no era la reina malvada. _Esa_ Regina habría llamado a la sangre.

"Estamos en medio de tiempos difíciles," continuó, con la mirada feroz perforando al hombre, "tiempos _oscuros._ Un ataque contra la familia real puede dar lugar a muchas dificultades e incluso a una guerra, y todos tenemos que estar preparados. Todos debemos estar unidos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y nuestro odio. Necesitamos al más fuerte y al más hábil de nosotros permanezcan listos por si se presenta la necesidad de encontrar a un enemigo o de defender nuestro reino. Por lo tanto, dada la demostración de valentía, aunque equivocada, y su excelente puntería, me moveré ahora a ofrecerle un lugar en el ejercito real. ¿Está dispuesto a aceptar?"

Otro grito rotundo se escuchó en todo el Salón antes de quedarse en silencio de nuevo. El rebelde sólo pudo abrir la boca, sin saber si estaba siendo puesto en ridículo por la bruja. El entrecerró los ojos mientras le preguntó, "¿Es esta oferta realmente sincera?"

Regina tendió una mano hacia adelante, con la palma hacia arriba y abierta, y se la ofreció al hombre. "Lo es," le dijo mientras esperaba a ver si él era lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar su mano y le ofreciera la segunda oportunidad que ella realmente esperaba merecerse. Después de varios minutos, el hombre soltó su brazo del agarre flojo de Red y con cautela lo llevó hacia adelante. Apretó su mano alrededor de la de Regina y la estrechó solemnemente cruzando miradas mientras lo hacía, y el hombre en realidad pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la reina caída.

Ella le sonrió, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes ya que rara vez habían visto a la mujer sonreír durante su reinado, y él se la devolvió dejándose caer sobre una de sus rodillas ante ella. Con su mano aún sujetando la de la reina, y le dijo, "Ofrezco mi lealtad."

El corazón de Regina creció hasta el punto de estallar cuando los jadeos resonaron por toda la habitación y varias personas incluso gritaron su conformidad y lealtad luego de haber sido testigos de tan honesto y motivador despliegue. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Regina mientras miraba al hombre, lágrimas que fueron compartidas por Red mientras la loba miraba esta muestra de confianza que sabía significaba más para Regina de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

"Le doy las gracias," susurró Regina al hombre, quien luego se puso de pie y volvió a la multitud.

Cuando la Guardia Real comenzó a sacar a la multitud del Salón, mucho más amigable ahora, Regina se volteó hacia Red ya que la loba se acercó a su lado y le preguntó, "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Regina? Emma no está lista para gobernar el reino. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando Snow al empujar esa responsabilidad sobre ella. Estoy terriblemente preocupada."

Belle y Blue acababan de llegar cuando la voz de Regina se hizo más baja y oscura mientras hablaba, mirando a la gente salir. "Así es como debes estar," susurró, volviendo a mirar hacia su esposa quien todavía les daba la espalda, su cuerpo temblaba por las lágrimas y la ansiedad, "pues todos estamos en grave peligro."

* * *

**Regina y su capacidad para dejar a las personas con la boca abierta. Imposible no amar más a esa mujer. *-***

**Por cierto, paola-enigma, ya busqué en Amazon y me dijeron que no había, pero si de casualidad encuentras una avísame para ver si hay más. xD**


	8. Grave Peligro

**Hello, dears. **

**Si lo sé, la semana pasada no ****actualicé y lo siento por eso, pero he tenido y aún tengo tantas cosas que hacer que apenas anoche fue que pude ponerme a traducir. Y mi meta era traducir los dos capítulos que hay publicados, pero sólo he podido traducir este y, por mala suerte, este sera el único capitulo que publicaré esta semana, pero les prometo que la semana que viene si publico todo lo que me falte. Espero que les guste.**

_**N/A Este capítulo contiene mucho diálogo, lo que por lo general no es mi estilo, pero el diálogo que se desarrolla en este capítulo es muy importante y realmente acentúa el drama, la intensidad y el terror de las circunstancias que las rodea. Espero que todos disfruten de este capítulo, y después del siguiente capítulo (el capítulo 9), la acción de la historia comenzará a ocurrir con bastante rapidez.**_

_**Escribí este capítulo con el soundtrack de "And The Heavens Shall Tremble" por Audiomachine. ¡Denle una oportunidad! ¡Disfrutenlo! XO-Chrmdpoet**_

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: Grave Peligro

"¿Grave peligro?" reiteró Blue, la preocupación adornaba su rostro mientras luchaba por mantener la voz baja para así no alertar a la ansiosa princesa, sin embargo, su creciente pánico hacía más difícil la tarea.

"Así es," susurró Regina, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Emma mientras les expresaba en voz baja sus temores a sus amigas más cercanas. "El ataque contra el rey fue muy inteligente, perfectamente sincronizado y calculado con madurez. No obstante, creo que es seguro asumir que quien ha ordenado o realizado el ataque no podría haber predicho la posterior abdicación de la reina; tal renuncia, sin embargo, puede haber servido también para escalar en el calendario de su atacante hacia donde debe existir un plan mayor como creo que lo hay."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Pidió Red a la reina caída, el miedo era evidente en su voz mientras deslizaba su mano derecha en la izquierda de Blue y la apretaba con fuerza para tranquilizar a la ex hada.

"Estoy diciendo que a partir de ahora, _nosotras _estamos terriblemente vulnerables," le respondió Regina con seriedad. "Todo el reino está vulnerable ya que ahora estamos muy abierta, y muy _públicamente _si un monarca. Si la abdicación hubiera ocurrido en la privacidad de un Concejo, o si hubiéramos sabido antes de tiempo, sin duda podríamos habernos preparado mejor para esto, Snow, sin embargo, abdicó públicamente y sin preámbulos, y estoy segura de que las noticias de su abdicación se _habrán_ filtrado a lo largo de todo el reino al caer la noche y en buena parte de los reinos limítrofes al amanecer. Lo que estoy diciendo, Red, es que a la salida del sol de mañana, miles de personas y probablemente el asesino del rey, también, estarán al tanto de nuestro predicamento."

"¿Eso no solo nos ayudaría?" Belle pronto se unió a la conversación. "¿No optarían otros por ayudarnos mientras seamos vulnerables a un ataque?"

"Tal sentimiento es dulce, querida," dijo Regina, una sonrisa forzada y triste adornaba sus suaves labios, "y ciertamente ideal; no obstante, es poco realista. El poder es una tentación peligrosa, Belle, y pocos, si es que alguno, se niega a sí mismo tal tentación. Aquellos que se han llamado nuestros aliados el día de hoy serían los primeros en volverse en nuestra contra mañana cuando creyeran posible apoderarse del reino. Verás, sin un monarca debajo de la corona y en el trono, el reino y el trono mismo son vulnerables a una invasión. Pocos reyes se negarían la oportunidad de reinar sobre múltiples reinos, y varios tienen los medios y la _voluntad_ para lograrlo."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Blue. "¿Cómo es que un monarca extranjero podría usurpar el trono Blanco cuando dos personas de la línea de sangre real aún viven así como tú misma, el cónyuge de una de esas personas?"

"La respuesta es muy simple, Blue," respondió Regina, sus rasgos eran cada vez más solemnes mientras el miedo se deslizaba a través de sus células ante la sola idea de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. "Con el fin de aprovechar el trono del Reino Blanco, simplemente deben golpearnos mientras estamos más vulnerables y eliminar el linaje. Esto se haría, por supuesto, por medio de asesinato—la muerte de Snow, mi propia muerte, y la muerte de…"

"Emma," terminó Red sin aliento, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ella desenlazó sus dedos de los de Blue, y casi de inmediato los puños de la loba se apretaron, sus nudillos crujieron audible y airadamente mientras la furia y el miedo luchaban dentro de la alta morena.

Al oír las palabras dichas en voz alta, Regina solo pudo asentir en respuesta ya que una estrecha presión se asentaba en su pecho y un bulto enorme invadía su garganta. Tanto Blue como Belle se quedaron sin aliento, sus manos se ahuecaron alrededor de sus bocas y presionándose suavemente contra sus corazones. Cada una de las cuatro mujeres compartieron miradas graves, todas ellas en conflicto por la creciente combinación y complejidad de las emociones que luchaban dentro de ellas, desde la pena hasta el terror, y todo en el medio y más allá.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Susurró Blue, pero Regina solo pudo sacudir la cabeza, las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Se mantuvo en silencio, y justo cuando la ex hada creyó que no recibiría una respuesta, fue Red quien habló en lugar de Regina.

"No tenemos más que una opción," siseó Red furiosamente, apretando los dientes mientras forzaba las palabras.

Regina asintió pesadamente y dejó escapar un suspiro escalonado cuando finalmente dijo la respuesta que cada una había estado esperando escuchar y ninguna quería aceptar. "Tiene que haber una coronación inmediata."

Blue parecía terriblemente en conflicto cuando preguntó, "¿Quiere decir que…?"

"Si, Blue," susurró Regina, "Emma deberá ser coronada como la reina reinante al amanecer."

"¡Emma no está preparada para ese nivel de responsabilidad!" Espetó Red con furia, sin preocuparse más por ser escuchada por su aterrorizada hija quien se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia. "Ella ni siquiera quiere _ser_ reina, Regina. Mírala ahora, ella está aterrorizada, está congelada en estado de shock y miedo. ¿Cómo será una reina, Regina, cuando ha vivido fuera del lujo de la realeza durante años? Ella no recuerda las normas de la Corte Real, ¡y la gente no confía en ella! Ella ya no tiene fieles seguidores en estas tierras, por lo tanto, ¿cómo podemos si quiera saber que la gente no va a volverse contra ella y rebelarse? ¿Cómo vamos a empujarla sin piedad en un puesto para el que no ha sido debidamente capacitada y como consecuencia de una gran pérdida?"

"Red…" Intentó Blue, buscando confortar a su amor, solo para ser empujada lejos mientras la ira de la loba seguía creciendo, mezclada con la preocupación y el miedo que albergaba por su única hija.

"¡No!" Siseó Red mientras tiraba su brazo lejos del agarre de la ex hada. "¡Emma no puede ser reina! NO es su momento para reinar, Regina. Si le hacemos esto ahora, ella seguramente fracasará. Ella no puede liderar personas que no desean ser lideradas por ella, un pueblo que no sólo desconfía de ella, sino que no la conoce en absoluto. Se la comerán viva, posiblemente incluso asesinada, al igual que su padre. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera comenzar a pensar tal a—"

"¡Porque no tengo otra opción que contemplar!" Le espetó Reina a la loba, su propia voz aumentando justo como la de Red. "Como acabas de señalar, no hay más que _una _opción. Con mucho gusto cargaría con ella si fuera capaz, pero no puedo, Red, y por mucho que esto me duele, esta ES la única manera. Emma debe convertirse en reina; de lo contrario, su muerte no será una posibilidad, sino una _certeza_. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Si permanecemos sin gobernante, nuestro pueblo temerá por sus tierras, sus hogares y sus medios de vida. Ellos se revelaran sólo por puro miedo. Ellos se revelaran contra nosotros, y cuando eso suceda, Red, te lo aseguro, vamos a implorar la muerte. E incluso si no ocurre una rebelión, los monarcas de las tierras limítrofes al ver nuestra vulnerabilidad seguramente vendrán, con hachas de batalla en ristre, y tendrán _nuestras_ cabezas, tendrán la corona que le corresponde a _ella_, y tendrán nuestro reino."

"Programen la Coronación."

Las cuatro mujeres se pusieron firmes cuando la voz temblorosa de la princesa irrumpió repentinamente a través de la tensión en torno a ellas. Cada una de las mujeres simplemente se quedó mirando a la rubia, conmocionadas en silencio por la firme resolución que giraba en los ojos esmeralda a pesar de la temblorosa voz y la respiración pesada de Emma. Emma simplemente se mantuvo firme ante ellas, no obstante, mirando con decisión a cada una a los ojos para asegurarse de que ninguna dudara ni refutara su decisión.

Regina dio un paso adelante, el orgullo y el dolor brillaban ambos es sus piscinas chocolate mientras presionaba un suave beso en la frente de su amada esposa y asintió en silencio. "Muy bien, mi amor," susurró, con la voz quebrada mientras sufría enormemente por la carga colocada sobre los hombros de Emma y sobre su corazón.

La princesa apretó las manos de su esposa con fuerza antes de de liberarla y caminar hacia el espacio personal de su madre adoptiva. La mirada de Red se encontró con la suya y Emma pudo ver la multitud de emociones en conflicto en el alma de la loba. Varias lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de Emma mientras le sostenía la mirada a Red y con fuerza dijo, "sé que temes por mí, Madre, pero voy a hacer lo que deba hacer. Si no lo consigo, que así sea."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, Emma dejó escapar un doloroso, y tembloroso suspiro y se apartó de su madre. Ella no escatimó en darle una segunda mirada a nadie en la habitación cuando silenciosamente salió del Salón de Ceremonias, el peso sobre su corazón era como una piedra enorme que amenazaba con superar la capacidad misma de latir del órgano. Cuando las puertas gigantes del Salón hicieron clic cerrándose detrás de ella, el sonido de su sellado resonó con fuerza en el solitario espacio, y una nota repiqueteante besó a cada una de las mujeres que permanecían con la respiración inquieta.

* * *

Red se coló sigilosamente en la alcoba real de Snow White donde sabía que la mujer desconsolada se encontraba. La ahora ex reina sólo había dejado sus cámaras una vez desde el asesinato de su amado James, y esa ocasión fue la Ceremonia del Entierro Real del rey, ese mismo día, la ceremonia en la que dicha ex reina públicamente y de manera impulsiva abdicó su derecho a la corona Blanca. Fuera de esa sola ocasión, sin embargo, Snow no había sido convencida por todos y cada uno de sus intentos durante casi tres soles y sus lunas de dejar sus cámaras. Ella simplemente estaba congelada en su cama, con su hermoso rostro ahora pálido por su dolor enterrado en la almohada de su difunto esposo, y lágrimas interminables mermaban de sus distantes ojos esmeralda. Parecía que la una vez vibrante Snow ya no era más que una máscara vacía de sí misma como consecuencia de su pérdida.

Una parte de ella sabía que semejante idea de sería realmente sucia, pero Red no podía evitarlo. La ira que cruzaba a través de sus venas, una ira alimentada sólo por el miedo profundo y conmovedor que la loba albergaba por su hija, la princesa que estaba ahora por convertirse en reina mucho antes de su momento y bajo circunstancias que bien amenazaban no solo su felicidad, sino su vida. Mientras Red había pasado gran parte del tiempo simplemente paseándose fuera de la habitación de Snow, contemplando la situación y trabajando duro con sus emociones en conflicto, había sido incapaz de culpar a cualquier otro que no fuera la mujer que ahora observaba en la oscuridad.

Tan equivocada como podría estar, Red estaba cegada por la ira, por el amor hacia Emma, y su miedo, no sólo por su hija sino por todos, incluida ella misma, y en su mente, Snow era la única culpable de la situación de Emma. Si no hubiera abdicado su corona, Emma no estaría dentro de las líneas de fuego de potenciales enemigos. No sería obligada a soportar las dificultades de gobernar un reino, no solo en general, sino en un momento de crisis, en un momento de una posible guerra. No tendría que arriesgar su vida para guiar las personas que no deseaban ser guiadas por otro que no fuera Snow. No tendría que tratar de aceptar una corona que no había deseado tener en muchos, mucho años.

Por otra parte, habiendo sido absolutamente necesaria la abdicación, Snow podría haber, como mínimo, dado a cada una de ellas un advertencia razonable. Podría haberles dado tiempo para prepararse, haberle dado a Emma tiempo para adaptarse y aceptar su destino recién descubierto antes de simplemente empujarla hacia el trono y sobrecargarla tanto. Ella podría haber hecho tantas cosas de manera diferente, así muchas podrían haber ayudado a Emma, podría haberlas ayudado a todas, y par Red resultaba dolorosamente difícil ver más allá de su propia ira y el miedo abrumador para excusar estos fallos.

Red podía ver fácilmente la silueta detallada de Snow White bajo las mantas de la enorme cama de la recamara oscura mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. No dudó en lanzarse rápidamente a través de la habitación hasta pararse en el arco de media luna de la ventana abierta, situándose en la línea de visión de la mujer de pelo negro. Sabía que Snow estaba despierta ya que no solo podía escuchar el ritmo de la respiración poco profunda de la mujer, sino que también era consciente de la incapacidad de Snow en las últimas dos lunas de dormir sin la ayuda mágica de Regina o de Emma.

Cruzó su mirada brillante en la oscuridad con los ojos esmeralda abiertos, y llenos de lágrimas, y su corazón le insistió en comentar su furia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y ponerle voz a sus conflictos, no obstante, la voz rasposa, y entrecortada de Snow se derramó por la habitación. "Estas enojada conmigo," dijo con voz ronca y con conocimiento, y Red se sorprendió a fondo ya que era la primera vez que había oído a la mujer de pelo negro hablar voluntariamente desde el asesinato de su esposo, sin contar las palabras que había pronunciado durante la Ceremonia del Entierro Real ese día.

"Lo estoy," susurró Red.

"Es como debes estar," susurró Snow, sollozando mientras nuevas lagrimas se abrían camino por sus mejillas y ella se preguntó un momento cuando se secaría, incapaz de llorar una sola lagrima más. Lo que hubiera dado por llegar a ese punto en ese momento, un punto en el que su alma no viviera más en los ríos que manaban eternamente por sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, Snow?" Gruñó Red. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Emma?"

"No tengo respuestas para ti," le dijo Snow en voz baja, con la voz cargada de dolor. "Me duelen las dificultades que Emma debe que soportar en mi nombre, pero ese es precisamente el punto, Red. Me _duele._ Me duele cada segundo. No sé como soportar esta vida sin James. Me siento como si me han desgarrado en dos, y cada respiración se siente como fuego en mis pulmones. No puedo conducirme a mi misma a algo más allá de este dolor."

"El dolor no tiene medida y es comprensible," acordó Red, acercándose a la cama mientras le hablaba con el corazón a una de sus amigas más cercanas. "Nadie, y menos yo, puede negar esa realidad, pero Snow, tú _deseabas_ gobernar este reino. Tú _luchaste_ para tomarlo de nuevo, y le hiciste un voto a su gente para guiarlos, para llevarlos a través de cualquier y todas las pruebas que pudieran surgir. No tomaste la corona con la condición de cederla cuando la vida fuera dura o cuando la tragedia golpeara. Tú aceptaste la responsabilidad de convertirte en la reina actual y no se te permite abandonar esa responsabilidad sólo porque estas de duelo. Los reyes soportan terribles dificultades como todos lo hacemos, pero las circunstancias no cambian. Eres _la reina_, y como tal, debes dejar de lado tu propio dolor. Debes llevarlo en silencio para seguir siendo fuerte ante tu gente, o por lo menos, eso es lo que debiste haber hecho, Snow. Ahora, no puedes hacer ni siquiera eso. Has abandonado tu corona y tu reino, y las leyes establecen claramente que una vez se abdique a la corona no puede ser recuperada a menos de que seas el único miembro vivo en la línea de sangre real. Lo que has hecho, Snow…fue un tremendo error, y es Emma, quien deberá pagar el precio."

"Por favor, Red," sollozó Snow mientras alcanzaba con su mano a su querida amiga triste y furiosa. Red sacudió la cabeza con gravedad, incluso cuando se puso de rodillas delante de la cama de la mujer de pelo negro y tomó las manos de Snow. Ella suspiró profundamente mientras se miraban a los ojos, ambas con lágrimas, y ella meditó cómo podrían pasar por esto, recuperar la tranquilidad de la vida que cada una había vivido antes de la tragedia de la muerte prematura del rey. Ella realmente temía que esa paz no pudiera existir nunca más.

"Mi amor por ti es profundo, Snow," susurró Red entre lagrimas mientras apretaba las manos de Snow, su ira comenzaba a disminuir, "y es a causa de ese amor que no entiendo cómo pudiste ser motivada a actuar tan tontamente. Debes haber sabido que yo, que todas nosotras, te habríamos ayudado a pasar por esto. Debes haber sabido que no toda esperanza se pierde, que este terrible dolor podría y puede sobrevivirse, yo soy la prueba viviente de ello, y Belle también es la prueba viviente de esto. En su lugar, has hecho lo que no se puede deshacer, y como tal, has puesto en peligro no sólo tú propia vida, sino las vidas de Emma y de Regina. Les has hecho a ambas una terrible jugada."

"No es como si deseara ser una carga para Emma o forzar mis responsabilidades sobre ella, pero puede que yo ya no sea la reina que mi gente necesita que sea, la reina que mi pueblo se merece," susurró Snow a través de largas respiraciones jadeantes y lágrimas mientras se agarraba con fuerza a las manos de Red. "Emma, mientras que es joven y razonablemente asustada, _puede._ Yo _creo_ que puede. Ella es fuerte, Red, y el amor que comparte con Regina es poderoso sin medidas. Si alguien puede ser una reina justa y verdaderamente magnifica, es nuestra hija, ¿no es cierto?"

Red se limitó a mirar los ojos esmeralda de Snow mientras contemplaba las palabras de la mujer, y sorprendentemente, se encontró con que estaba de acuerdo a pesar del miedo y de los restos de su ira que seguían luchando en su interior. Snow se había debilitado en gran medida por su pérdida, mientras que el Amor Verdadero de Regina y Emma combinado con su poder como Almas Gemelas era ilimitado y más fuerte que cualquier conexión conocida que jamás haya existido. Su conexión les proporcionaba un magnifico poder, lo que era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta el gran poder que cada una poseía por su propia cuenta. Les daba fortaleza y consuelo, y no sólo eso, sino también protección. Estando separadas, las cosas podrían llegar a ser peligrosas, pero siempre y cuando Emma y Regina se mantuvieran juntas, tenían una posibilidad verdaderamente alta de mantenerse seguras.

"Y ella no gobernará sola, Red," dijo Snow con la voz ronca luego de sólo recibir silencio. "Tanto ella como Regina reinarán como las reinas actuales del reino, aunque razonablemente las personas estarán más dispuestas a aceptar el mandato de Emma sobre el de Regina dada la historia."

"Me inclino a estar de acuerdo en esos puntos, Snow," le dijo Red en voz baja, "pero eso no excusa lo que has hecho. Aunque puedo entender tu temor e incluso perdonarte por la carga que has puesto sobre nuestra hija, es Emma a quien me temo le puede resultar difícil perdonar. Esta no es la primera vez que ha sufrido por el egoísmo de tus acciones."

Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos esmeralda de Snow ante esas palabras, aunque no podía estar enojada con Red por expresarlas. Siempre habían tenido una amistad muy abierta y honesta, y sabía que si alguien colocaría un espejo frente a ella para exponerle sus propios fracasos, esa sería Red, como Snow misma lo haría por la loba. Era un aspecto de su amistad que ambas mujeres siempre habían apreciado, a pesar de lo que podría resultar a veces.

"Red, es suficiente."

La cabeza de Red giró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, donde, debido a sus sentidos intensificados de lobo, podía discernir fácilmente la forma y en detalle a su hija-en-ley, Regina. Los rasgos de la reina caída eran solemnes y estaban grabados con el peso de los acontecimientos del día, y el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo inundó a Red de culpa mientras dolía profundamente en su pecho. La loba dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de presionar sus labios en los blancos dedos de Snow y salir de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Red, Regina caminó alrededor de la masiva cama real y se colocó en la posición en la que Red había estado. "Tú estás enojada conmigo también," susurró Snow entre lágrimas, tan pronto como la reina caída se arrodilló ante ella.

Regina sonrió tristemente antes de unir sus dedos con los de Snow y mover lentamente la cabeza. "Me duele terriblemente el corazón por Emma y por las emociones en conflicto dentro de ella ahora," susurró la bruja, "pero mi corazón también duele por ti, Snow, y no puedo estar enojada, Después de haber vivido la vida que tengo, conozco muy bien la dureza de la pérdida, y he dejado que me condujera a realizar cosas mucho peores que abandonar una corona. Aunque no apruebo que eligieras abdicar tu título, sólo puedo felicitarte por honorablemente alejarte del poder que, siendo yo, y Emma hubiera sido la asesinada, me temo que sólo podría haber utilizado dicho poder para infligir mi dolor a otros o tener mi venganza. Deseo mucho poder decir que ya no soy una persona que haría cosas tan terribles, sin embargo perder a Emma sería como perderme a mi misma verdaderamente, por lo que solo puedo imaginar la profundidad de tu dolor por la pérdida de James."

Snow suspiró pesadamente a través de las lágrimas mientras atraía a Regina hacia ella y la ponía en un fuerte abrazo. La reina caída dejó que varias de sus propias lágrimas escaparan mientras cerraba los ojos ante el toque suave de los mechones oscuros, su corazón dolió aún más cuando Snow susurró en la oscuridad. "Estoy terriblemente triste, Regina."

Regina le apretó con fuerza y le susurró a su vez, "No temas, Snow, porque yo haré todo en mi poder para llevar a Emma a través de esto. Ella no fallará, y yo… yo voy a gobernar a su lado como debí haber gobernado antes, como _tú_ gobernaste, con amabilidad y no con crueldad." La reina caída dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y trató de perderse en la comodidad del abrazo compartido, desesperada por despejar los pensamientos de las muchas dificultades por venir, ya que sabía que en ese mismo momento, el rumor de que la princesa sería coronada al amanecer se propagaba rápidamente a través del reino. Sólo podía esperar que tal medida evitara un acto de guerra, a pesar de la sensación de malestar que devoraba sus entrañas prometiendo lo contrario.

* * *

**Esto podrá sonar repetitivo, pero cuando uno cree que no puede amar más a Regina, aparece un capítulo así. Me disculpo de nuevo por el retraso y por sólo publicar un capítulo hoy.**

**Hasta el próximo sábado. :)**


	9. Ser Simple

**Hello.**

**Sé que quizás pensaron que no actualizaría esta semana, y lo siento (yo disculpándome otra vez, que novedad), pero el día ha sido una locura y mi internet no ha ayudado. u.u La semana pasada dije que este finde me pondría al día, pero no creo poder hacerlo por la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer para el lunes. =/ **

_**N/A: Hola a todos. Este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta el momento, y realmente espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

_**Inténtenlo con mi soundtrack escogido "The Truth" por Audiomachine.**_

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: Ser Simple

Regina despertó en pánico varias horas antes del amanecer cuando el frío se deslizó por su cuerpo y su mano se extendió hacia afuera para acercar más a su esposa encontrándose sólo con las vacías y gélidas sábanas. Los ojos chocolate se abrieron de golpe mientras la reina caída se sentaba de golpe en la cama de una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes reales del Castillo Blanco. El miedo se deslizó en el corazón de Regina mientras su mente comenzaba una rápida carrera de mórbidas posibilidades, con los ojos como dardos recorrió toda la habitación sólo para encontrarse con que su amada Ama Gemela estaba del todo ausente. Su mirada se disparó hacia las grandes puertas de cristal de la terraza, donde pudo fijarse en la posición de la luna y ver cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer y la coronación que tendría lugar a la salida del sol. Tal hecho sólo intensificó la ansiedad de la bruja.

Rápidamente hizo a un lado las pesadas mantas de la cama y dejó caer sus pies descalzos en el suelo de pueda, siseando un poco cuando el frío se filtró rápidamente en su piel sensible. Regina chasqueó los dedos y vio como su vestido de noche fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una vestimenta típica del estilo de vida que ella y su esposa habían adoptado juntas en los últimos dos años de matrimonio—pantalones de cuero, botas de cuero y una suave y fluida túnica. Trenzó mágicamente su cabello y dejó que cayera por su espalda, meciéndose un poco mientras ella se lanzaba rápidamente desde la habitación de invitados hasta el pasillo.

El miedo era un gruñido, una bestia furiosa dentro de la reina caída mientras llamaba mentalmente a su esposa. _¿Emma?_

Cada segundo de silencio luego de esa única y tímida llamada empujaban a Regina hacia el abismo del total y absoluto pánico. Todo el reino estaba en medio de un momento de crisis épico, y dadas las circunstancias peligrosas y los movimientos mortales que ya han sido realizados contra la familia real, Regina sabía que Emma nunca había estado en un peligro tan grave como en el que se encontraba ahora. Mientras el trono permaneciera sin reclamar, la vida de la princesa se consideraría un precio justo de pagar por una corona y un reino, y el poder era uno de los muchos posibles motivos. Regina no había ni siquiera comenzado a desentrañar los motivos subyacentes al asesinato del rey, pero permanecía de lado de la precaución, eligiendo no pasar por alto la posibilidad de que dicho motivo pudiera muy bien extenderse hacia la princesa.

Ella sabía que su amada seguía con vida y no carecía de fuerza o energía ya que podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Emma y sentir su vitalidad a través de su vínculo, pero el silencio entre ellas devoraba esos hechos en la mente en pánico de Regina y le impedía entrar en razón. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, el silencio finalmente se rompió cuando la suave y tímida voz de la princesa susurró en la mente de Regina. _Tu pulso es como un tambor, mi amor._

La reina caída dejó salir un profundo suspiro cuando el repentino sonido de la voz de su esposa, la detuvo en seco. Se aferró a su pecho mientras el alivio inundaba rápidamente su sistema y le permitía respirar libremente otra vez. _Claro que lo está, _exclamó Regina sarcásticamente. _Me desperté a media luna para encontrarme con que mi esposa no está en la cama en un momento en el que bajar por la noche es poco seguro._

Regina oyó la suave risa de su esposa susurrar a través de su mente y eso hizo aletear su corazón salvajemente en su pecho mientras sonreí para sus adentros y le preguntaba, _¿Por qué no me contestaste cuando te llamé?_

_Tal vez deseaba no ser encontrada tan rápidamente, _respondió Emma con voz sombría, una vez más.

La bruja frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras y fácilmente sintió la molestia de su esposa. Ella eligió, no obstante, intentar con un poco de humor, esperando aliviar un poco el dolor de Emma y traer a la princesa de nuevo hacia ella. _Si deseas no ser encontrada, cariño, entonces debiste haber nacido en otra familia. Encontrar y ser encontrado están, sin dudas, tejidos en tus propias células._

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Regina sólo sintió el dolor de su esposa crecer a través de su vínculo en vez de disminuir con la ligereza de la broma. Eso hizo que le doliera en casi cada centímetro de su ser ya que ella sólo deseaba consolar a su princesa, pero no había podido hacerlo. _Quizás tengas razón, Regina, _susurró Emma, con la voz quebrada, incluso dentro de la mente de la bruja. _Debí haber nacido en otra familia._

Lágrimas nacieron en los ojos de Regina al escuchar el dolor puro en la voz de su Alma Gemela, y sabía que Emma se refería a la carga de haber nacido en la realeza, lo que había sido una carga muy pesada para la princesa desde la abdicación del todo inesperada y pública de Snow White a la corona. _Oh Emma, _suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de detectar la ubicación de su esposa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, frunció el ceño y preguntó, _¿Hacia dónde has escapado, mi amor? Yo estoy cerca de la biblioteca. ¿Estás cerca?_

Un largo silencio siguió a la pregunta de la bruja antes de que Regina oyera a su princesa suspirar y decir, _Te enojarás conmigo. _El pánico comenzó a nacer una vez más en el pecho de la bruja mientras guardaba silencio y se limitaba a esperar a que su esposa continuara. Tan pronto como Emma murmuró su ubicación, la furia creció rápidamente dentro de la reina caída antes de explotar y extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Instantáneamente se transportó desde donde estaba, desapareciendo en un remolino de humo purpura.

"Emma, ¡¿has perdido la maldita cabeza?!" Exclamó Reina con furia cuando apareció mágicamente en medio de los altos y ondulantes pastos de la pradera donde el rey James fue trágicamente asesinado. "Te pedí específicamente que no te alejaras del castillo, no hasta después de la coronación. Es demasiado peligroso. Podrías muy bien estar siendo perseguida en este mismo momento. Tu vida está en peligro hasta que la corona esté sobre tu cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes correr este riesgo?"

"Regina, por favor," suspiró Emma, "estoy bien protegida. Tienes miedo por mí, y sé que ese miedo es generado por tu hermoso amor, pero por favor, cariño, no me reduzcas a una doncella indefensa. Soy una poderosa bruja como tú, y yo no arriesgaría mi vida porque no deseo poner sobre ti el dolor de tal perdida."

La reina caída se suavizó entonces, sus duros ojos obsidiana se aclararon a un chocolate con leche mientras respiraba otro suspiro de alivio. Su ira se apartó como si el mismo aire alrededor de ellas la desviará hacia otro lado, y dio un paso hacia su amada esposa, quien se encontraba de pie en medio de la gran pradera en un atuendo similar al de Regina. Sus rizos dorados y salvajes bailaban bellamente con la brisa de la noche y sus ojos esmeralda eran penetrantes. Miraba a la morena mientras Regina deslizaba sus manos alrededor de la delgada, y torneada cintura de Emma y tiraba de la princesa en un fuerte abrazo.

"Perdóname, cariño," susurró Regina contra el cabello dorado. "Dejé que mi preocupación se llevara lo mejor de mí."

"No hace falta que te disculpes," le dijo Emma en voz baja mientras abrazaba a la bruja con cada onza de amor que pudo reunir en ese tranquilo, y apreciable momento.

"¿Asumo que lanzaste un hechizo de barrera?" Preguntó Regina mientras se retiraba del abrazo, aunque se mantuvieron en contacto, las manos de la reina caída permanecieron posadas en las caderas de la princesa. "Una bastante poderosa por lo que veo, ya que no he podido dar contigo."

"Mmm," tarareó Emma mientras asentía. Luego sacudió su muñeca y conjuró una pequeña roca para luego lanzarla con rapidez lejos de ella. Cerca de un centenar de pies de ellas, un brillante destello de azul iluminó el aire cuando la roca se estrelló contra la barrera, reduciéndose instantáneamente a polvo. Regina asintió con aprobación cuando la princesa continuó, diciendo, "Sentí que venias, así que deshice la barrera por un momento para permitirte entrar. Está en plena potencia una vez más, sin embargo. Estamos bastante seguras aquí."

"Está bien," suspiró Regina, "pero por favor, Emma, si necesitas tiempo a solas, infórmame antes de salir, mi amor. Este miedo se siente tan fuerte en me corazón. Si algo te llegara a suceder alguna vez, no sé lo que ha… ¿cómo podría…"

La reina caída tartamudeó un poco, mientras se atragantaba no sólo con las palabras, sino también con los pensamientos que venían con esas palabras. Se aferró fuertemente a su esposa mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos chocolate y Emma inmediatamente la hizo callar y le devolvió el cálido abrazo. "Estoy contigo," susurró la princesa en los mechones suaves y oscuros del cabello de Regina. "No pienses esas cosas."

Se abrazaron durante lo que parecieron años, aunque solo fueron minutos antes de que Regina se retiró un poco del abrazo y le preguntó respetuosamente, "¿Quieres que regrese al castillo y te permita estar sola?"

Emma sonrió suavemente y le dijo, "No, mi amor. Simplemente no quería despertarte antes, pero no soy tonta, Regina. Sé muy bien que las muchas dificultades de esta vida son más llevaderas contigo a mi lado. Debajo de tu tacto, el dolor de la perdida y la dificultad se sienten como agujas en vez de espadas."

La reina caída sonrió tristemente mientras varias lágrimas salieron a la superficie y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Extendió su mano y tomó una de las hermosas mejillas de su esposa. "Tienes miedo," le susurró, al ver el miedo en los ojos esmeralda de su amada y el peso del mañana sobre sus hombros.

La princesa suspiró pesadamente mientras sacudía suavemente su cabeza. Varias de sus propias lágrimas trazaban caminos por sus mejillas mientras exclamaba silenciosamente, "No tengo miedo, Regina. Estoy total y absolutamente aterrorizada."

El corazón de Regina casi explotó dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Buscó los ojos de su amada y no vio nada más que el terror del que Emma hablaba, Tal visión vivió dentro de Regina como una malvada enfermedad, royendo sus entrañas y devorando su valentía. Las mejillas de la rubia mostraban un profundo carmesí bajo la luz de la luna, y eso sólo aumento el dolor en el pecho de Regina. Ella acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Emma y le dijo, "Tal temor es perfectamente natural. No tienes por qué avergonzarte."

"Sólo tengo 19 años," susurró Emma. "Estoy mal preparada para dirigir un pueblo."

"Pocos monarcas están verdaderamente preparados para reinar cuando el tiempo de ascender a sus respectivos tronos llega," le dijo Regina sinceramente, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco el miedo de su esposa.

La princesa suspiró pesadamente mientras se inclinaba hacia el tacto de su amada y conectó su brumosos orbes esmeralda con los llorosos chocolate. "Y menos monarcas son empujados al trono debido al asesinato prematuro de uno de sus padres o bajo una amenaza de guerra y el miedo de morir," contestó Emma. "Pocos monarcas toman el trono para guiar a las personas que no confían en ellos y que no desean ser guiados por ellos."

"Ciertamente tienes un buen punto," acordó Regina, "pero Emma, eres fuerte. Puedes hacer esto, y voy a estar contigo en cada paso del camino. Te ganaras el favor de la gente una vez que sean testigos de tu puro e inquebrantable corazón. Ellos sólo desconfían porque no han estado expuestos a ti en muchos, muchos años. Incluso fuiste creída muerta por gran parte del reino durante tus años de nómada con Red sólo para regresar años después y atada en matrimonio con no otra que la Reina Malvada. Dales tiempo, no tengas miedo, cariño, porque ellos te amaran una vez más, al igual que lo hicieron cuando fuiste una niña. Ellos sólo desean una clase de líder, justo y equitativo."

Emma suspiró pesadamente y se alejó del contacto de Regina. Sacudió sus manos y su cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de su propia negatividad, sin embargo, incluso al hacerlo, dirigió su mirada a los orbes chocolate y espetó con dureza, "¡No me importa lo que desee la gente, Regina!"

El dolor que había estado palpitando en el pecho de Regina floreció plenamente una vez más al oír el temblor sutil en la voz de la princesa. No culpó a Emma ni por su desdén ni por su ira ya que ella también había recorrido el mismo camino en el que la rubia se encontraba ahora, y también en contra de su voluntad. Fue realmente una tarea terriblemente difícil el hacer caso a los deseos y necesidades de los demás cuando los tuyos eran tan despiadadamente silenciados.

"¡_Yo no_ deseo ser su reina!" Dejó salir Emma aireadamente, alzando la voz mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar de sus ojos esmeralda, tan traslucidos en ese momento. Regina veía el alma de la princesa dentro de esos ojos, la complejidad de su desmesurado conflicto emocional, y lo que era peor es que ella podía, como siempre, sentir también su dolor. LA forma en la que sus almas estaban intrincadamente entrelazadas le permitía el acceso a todas las emociones de su esposa, ya fuera dolorosa o hilarante. "¡Y sin embargo, me veo obligada a serlo! Estoy obligada a ser su reina por la sangre que corre en mis venas, un hecho sobre el que no me dieron otra opción. Mi sangre define mi propia vida, Regina."

"Lo sé," susurró Regina suavemente, su alma estaba adolorida por el dolor de Emma, su miedo temblante, y la juventud libre que seguramente se le seria negada una vez que la corona real fuera puesta sobre su cabeza. La reina caída guardó silencio mientras dejaba que la furia y el miedo de su esposa se derramaran en la noche. No le negaría a Emma nada en ese momento, y ciertamente menos el derecho de expresar su dolor, ya que a Regina se le negó en su propia juventud.

"No deseo ser reina. Desearía no ser dueña de esta responsabilidad o poseer tal poder. No quiero guiar a un pueblo, Regina. ¡Quiero ser libre!" Exclamó Emma, su corazón latía alocadamente en su pecho mientras se le permitía la libertad de expresarse. Finalmente su aceptación por su fatal situación rompió a la superficie, permitiendo que sus emociones sangraran hacia el exterior, reconociendo todo lo que había mantenido incesantemente oculto.

Regina se sentía como si simplemente se hubiera astillado y explotado completamente por las palabras de su esposa, idénticas, en parte, a las palabras que ella misma había llorado justo antes de tomar el trono hace tantos años, maldiciendo a través de su dolor. En su mente, se dirigió de nuevo a aquel desgraciado día en el que había intentado huir de su matrimonio con el rey, el día en que su madre le había detenido sin piedad con magia y le prometió un poder que nunca había deseado. Una joven e inocente Regina había mirado suplicante los endurecidos ojos de su madre y le había gritado. "No quiero poder, Madre. Quiero ser libre."

Las lágrimas de Regina en ese momento eran despiadadas, ya que le quemaban los ojos y ardían por sus mejillas, malvados y dolorosos senderos de su memoria. Y a raíz de dicha memoria, el dolor por su amada Alma Gemela sólo fue mucho mayor, mordiéndole el corazón con dientes afilados.

Todo el cuerpo de la princesa Blanca era recorrido por electricidad mientras un torrente de emociones rabiaban y hacían estragos en su interior. Su magia bailaba visiblemente sobre su piel mientras sollozaba en el fresco, aire nocturno y luchaba desesperadamente contra el instinto de huir. Se sentía, en ese momento, como si todo el reino se derrumbara sobre ella, su mundo se desmoronaba y ardía a su alrededor mientras se encontraba indefensa en la lluvia de cenizas, incapaz de detener la destrucción.

"¡Y _tú_!" Gritó Emma, girando para mirar a la reina caída. Señalando a su esposa mientras continuaba despotricando. "¡_Tú_ estás ahora obligada a reclamar el trono que te despojó de tu libertad, que inspiró la muerte de tu primer amor, y tienes que hacerlo por _mí_, Regina! ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar el peso de la culpa que recae en mi corazón al saber que estas obligada a este título por nada más que el anillo en tu dedo, por nada más que por amarme?"

La reina caída se quedó sin aliento cuando las palabras salieron de los labios de su amada, el dolor en su interior se multiplicó por diez. No tenía idea de que la princesa albergara tal culpa, que los pensamientos de Emma siquiera trazaran ese camino, y eso hizo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se hinchara hermosamente en su pecho ante la idea de ser tan amada y tan cuidada y respetada, mientras que también cubría su alma con tristeza. Aborrecía los momentos en los que su amada sufría. Odiaba ver a Emma tan totalmente rota y tan absolutamente consternada. La rompía como nada.

"Oh mi amor," susurró Regina mientras rápidamente llevaba sus manos hacia adelante y se aferró a los brazos de la princesa. Puso rápidamente a su esposa delante de ella y cruzó su mirada penetrante con la húmeda esmeralda que cavaba bajo todas sus defensas. "Volvería a llevar cualquier título o no título, siempre y cuando este contigo. No es necesario que albergues cualquier sentimiento de culpa hacia mí, Emma. Yo _elegí _ser tu esposa, plenamente consciente de tu herencia y el futuro que te esperaba, y aunque las circunstancias no son ciertamente ideales, Emma… Debes saber que soy feliz a tu lado. Debes saber que yo con mucho gusto tomaré cualquier responsabilidad que venga como resultado de estar unida a ti en matrimonio. Debes saber que mi felicidad, Emma, no está en las riquezas o en la realeza. No está en la juventud o en la libertad. No está en las tierras o propiedades o en las posesiones materiales. No está en la falta de responsabilidad o en la esperanza de que no haya nunca una dificultad. Mi querida esposa, mi felicidad reside únicamente en _ti._"

La mirada de Emma estaba tan concentrad, tan intensa en ese momento que casi dejó a Regina en un escalofrío tembloroso, y antes de que la reina caída pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, la princesa dejó escapar un escalonado, y retenido suspiro y devoró los centímetros finales entre ellas. Llevó una mano a los mechones oscuros en la base del cuello de Regina y atrajo a la bruja hacia ella, chocando sus labios con tal ferocidad que el sabor metálico de la sangre se derramó en las lenguas de ambas mujeres, aunque a ninguna le importó. Un profundo y gutural gemido escapó de la morena cuando la lengua de Emma entró en su boca y los dedos agiles de la princesa presionaron y halaron desde la base del cuello hasta la línea cadera. Ella podría haber muerto felizmente dentro de ese único beso, un beso que la reducía a suspiros, gemidos y turbios, y vibrantes desastres en cuestión de segundos.

El fuego entre ellas se encendía tan aprisa y crecía tan rápidamente que el aire se espesaba con una consistencia casi pulposa a su alrededor. Las manos de Emma se deslizaron toscamente por los costados de Regina antes de moverse para tomar la parte posterior de sus muslos. La reina caída gritó con sorpresa cuando de repente se encontró siendo rápidamente levantada en el aire, sus piernas se engancharon alrededor de la cintura de la princesa y su núcleo ya palpitante chocó deliciosamente con los abdominales cubiertos por la túnica de su increíblemente seductora esposa. Casi tan pronto como Emma atrajo a Regina a sus brazos, se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas y bajó a su amada al suelo, su necesidad de conectarse, de escapar, de _sentir_ otra cosa que no fuera dolor, era tan dolorosamente intensa en ese momento que no podía hacer nada para detenerse.

La princesa necesitada devoró la boca de su esposa con hambre mientras se metía entre los muslos de la reina caída y comenzó un empuje rítmico y constante con su cadera, el material de cuero de sus pantalones chocaba con los de Regina una y otra vez. El ritmo y el roce ponía a ambas mujeres como ríos, sus rápidas corrientes aumentaban con cada roce. El deseo y la necesidad de ambas en ese momento era tan poderoso que provocaba en sus pieles, chispas de color purpura que bailaban deliciosamente entre sus dedos enlazados, sus resbaladizos labios, sus rozantes narices, y sus corazones que latían con fuerza.

Regina lucho por despejar la niebla de su mente inducida por su repentinamente desesperada y absolutamente salvaje esposa mientras Emma continuaba ronzándose perfectamente en su contra, causándole dolorosos nudos tensos que nacían en la base de su columna vertebral y el liquido necesario para empapar su sexo. Era tan absolutamente enloquecedor cómo innegable provocación, excitante y espontanea. Emma podía ser, a veces, exasperante de la mejor manera, a pesar de eso Regina estaba consciente de que su honesto discurso había jugado un papel importante en el impulso de su esposa. Podía sentir el corazón de Emma mientras buscaba desesperadamente alivio del miedo y del dolor que la atacaba constantemente, y ella sabía que su amada Alma Gemela deseaba escapar dentro de su pasión, ocultarse en el interior de su deseo por la otra hasta que ya no pudiera más. Regina no podía culparla.

Sin embargo, ella conocía el peso del día siguiente y cuán difícil, molesto, y agotador sin dudas sería para su esposa. Luchó para obligarse a romper el húmedo y caliente mandato de los labios de su amada, retirándose hacia atrás lo suficiente como para engullir varias bocanadas de aire necesarias y tratar de razonar, "Emma, deberíamos…" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tembloroso gemido cuando Emma de pronto chasqueó los dedos y el empuje que siguió hizo chocar la carne recién descubierto del sexo de la princesa con el suyo. "Oh, Dioses," gimió Regina acaloradamente mientras impotentemente levantaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las de su esposa múltiples veces antes de sacudirse a sí misma a la realidad una vez más.

Agarró las caderas de Emma y detuvo el empuje de su esposa mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente y lograba gruñir, "Emma, por increíble que esto sea, amor, necesitas descansar para mañana. Debemos regresar al castillo."

"No," gruñó la princesa, y aunque su voz estaba cargada de deseo, Regina no se perdió el dolor que habitaba en la voz de la rubia. Emma sonaba absolutamente rota, una tormenta perfecta de tristeza y alegría en ese momento.

"Emma…" Empezó a protestar Regina, pero la princesa la cortó rápidamente.

"Por favor," gimió Emma entrecortadamente mientras empujaba sus caderas suavemente contra las de Regina. "Por favor, Regina. Necesito esto. Te necesito."

El corazón de la reina caída estaba absolutamente destrozado mientras los tristes ojos esmeralda se clavaban en ella y su preciosa esposa le rogaba, diciendo. "En sólo tres horas, seré coronada reina, por lo que las próximas tres horas, no quiero ser nada más que simple. Quiero ser normal. Quiero ser libre. Así que por favor, amor, déjame ser libre contigo. Déjame ser simple. Permíteme ser nada más que una chica descuidada, una chica aún esperanzada enamorada de tu belleza y de tu corazón y de tus manos. Tócame, Regina. Por favor…llévate lejos este dolor. Hazme sentir solamente tu amor."

Una explosión de energía se disparo desde el pecho palpitante de Regina mientras su amor por Emma en ese momento se tradujo en una ola de magia pura. Mientras se alejaba de ellas, todo lo que tocaba ganaba nueva vida. Los pastos se hicieron más verdes bajo la luz de luna y las flores silvestres se abrieron bellamente y filtraron sus aromas en el aire fresco de la noche mientras la princesa Blanca y la reina caída yacían desnudas en el suelo, enredadas entre sí, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente en su interior de un remolino de dolor que moría lentamente dentro de la repentina riqueza y abrumadora del amor y el deseo. El aliento de Regina se estrelló en sus pulmones, llevando consigo un gemido mientras asentía con suavidad, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos los cuales coincidían con los de su esposa, y estiró una mano para unir los labios de Emma con los suyos una vez más.

A medida que chocaban de nuevo, la belleza de la noche creció sin cesar a su alrededor, viva con la magia ilimitada de Regina, un amor que, a veces, parecía envolver al mundo.

* * *

**Lo siento si hay algunos errores, pero creo que mi cerebro se desconecto desde casi el inicio del capítulo... Regina en pantalones de cuero. e.e**


End file.
